Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Bet-tle at the Mall
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and friends arrive in Dimmsdale for a 7-day vacation, entangled in a bet by local popular Trixie if they, along with Timmy and his friends, can REALLY build large inventions to have fun with. Meanwhile, Candace makes a new, unlikely friend, Remy wants to sabotage Phineas and Ferb's project, and Perry has to stop Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme involving perfume.
1. First Day in Dimmsdale

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Right now, you are reading a kind of revamped version of my first published fanfic on this site, which is also the first part of the Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale series I'm writing! Nothing much in content has changed, however, some chapters have been merged together to decrease the chapter amount to 20, so it fits in just a bit better with with the other two parts so far (this story was originally 25 chapters long). Also, a few references to my spinoff story Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale have been added, for the sake of consistency. Also, Author's Notes have been added, altered or removed, and update notes are removed entirely._

 _That's about it, though. Enjoy this refurbished relic!_

* * *

Ten o' clock. A van containing the Flynn-Fletcher family (and some friends of the kids) from Danville of the Tri-State Area have finally reached Dimmsdale, California, their destination for the week. There's bound to be some things happening in this town.

However, Candace (that's the orange-haired teenager with the long neck) isn't all too keen on this seven-day vacation. She complains to her mother:

"I can't believe we have to stay for a whole week in a boring town like this without my friends."

Her mother, Linda, responds: "Candace, I would've loved to invite some of your friends like I did with Phineas and Ferb's, but the Hiranos left to Canada yesterday, the Johnsons are going to Oregon today and the Browns will be leaving to Mexico tomorrow. And all of the families would've liked to spend their vacation with the whole family, so you understand..."

"No Stacy, Jeremy or Jenny", Candace finished Linda's sentence with disappointment. "I completely understand, Mom. But that's not going to make this vacation more fun".

"Well, at the very least, you can still contact them", Candace's stepfather, Lawrence said. "The house we rented has wi-fi, so that shouldn't be a big problem."

"Yeah, I guess so", Candace said to her dad. "I just think I kinda feel left out when Phineas and Ferb are still together with their friends."

She looks around and behind her. She is seated right between her two brothers: her biological brother, the red-haired Phineas, with a triangular head full of optimism and ideas, is seated left to her, while her stepbrother, the rather green-haired Ferb, with the long head, mismatched eye, large nose, and yet the deepest and most silent of the three, is seated right to her.

Her brothers are genius inventors that build fantastic things everyday to have some fun within the summer and attempt to conceive the best day ever. While she honestly loves them, this hobby of theirs drives her crazy. Especially when Mom _never_ gets to see these devices let alone bust Phineas and Ferb for it. And Candace can guess this week will be no different.

Behind the three siblings are Phineas and Ferb's friends: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a raven-haired girl in a pink bow and dress, is seated behind Phineas. Baljeet Tjinder, an Indian boy with black curly hair and overalls, is seated behind Ferb, and Buford van Stomm, a brown-haired, burly guy with gray-ish skin and a bully on-clock, is seated behind Candace.

Irving Du Bois, a very looney fan of Phineas and Ferb that keeps track of the two brothers in every conceivable way, is also a friend invited over, but he's hitching a ride in the van's trunk, since there's not much more space. For some reason, he prefers it this way anyway. No idea why.

Finally, there's their pet platypus, a teal-colored fellow named Perry, currently clenched between Phineas's arms. He doesn't do much, but he's loved dearly by Phineas and Ferb. Candace... tolerates the platypus, but she does love Perry deep inside.

All of them are looking forward to this whole week. Candace is the only one that's a bit pessimistic.

* * *

After reaching the cottage the Flynn-Fletchers have rented, and everyone was done unpacking, Linda had an idea:

"Candace, there's a mall nearby. Why don't you and the boys go shopping there?"

"I've heard their assortment completely differs from ours in Danville", Phineas said. "I'd like to know what comics they have there."

"See, Phineas is already into the idea. Is there something you'd like to buy?"

"I guess I'd like to buy some more clothes, maybe a comic or two as well", Candace replied. "But what will you and Dad be doing in the meantime?"

"Lawrence and I will be searching for antique stores. It's gonna take a while, so we'll be meeting you at the mall at 5:30"

Candace looks at the clock. High noon.

"So we have more than five hours to spend there?", she asks her mother.

"Well... yeah", Linda answered. "Maybe you'll get to meet with some of the locals."

"Eh, fair enough", Candace decided. She grouped Phineas, Ferb and their friends together and said with a neutral face: "Come on guys, there's a mall nearby. Mom will be picking us up at five-thirty."

Everyone was excited.

"It's just a mall", Candace said. "Not much to be excited about."

"C'mon Candace, we can befriend with the locals!" Phineas responded. "And you know what I just said about the assortment..."

"Yeah, yeah, alright", Candace said.

* * *

The septet of non-adults, and their platypus, walked for a bit and arrived at Dimmsdale Mall. They went inside.

Candace began: "So yeah, I'll be buying some clothes, and I'll see what I'm doing next when I'm done. Don't do anything weird or I'll get you two busted, OK?"

And she went off to an escalator.

"C'mon guys, let's go buy a comic or two", Phineas said to their friends. The rest of the group went to the comic store inside the mall, although Irving disappeared already. Usually, it's Perry that does so, but the platypus is still with them.

Fifteen minutes later, and everyone seems to have a comic they preferred... except for Phineas. He was indecisive whether he should pick an issue of Crash Nebula, or an issue of Crimson Chin. Both appear to the last copy of each print. He was interested in both, but found it really hard to choose between one.

Isabella asked: "Why don't you just take both?"

Phineas replied: "But you guys all chose one issue. It just wouldn't be fair."

A full minute passes, and Buford had enough: "UURGH! Just lemme pick one for you, Dinner Bell!"

Buford grabbed the Crimson Chin issue... at the same time as a brown-haired boy in a pink shirt and a pink cap. He also had a buck tooth Buford really couldn't stand.

Buford didn't like it when this sort of thing happened, so he held the comic up in the air and shook it, hoping the boy was forced to let go. When he still held the Crimson Chin comic, Buford was about to just shove him away, but Phineas stopped him.

"Hey, wait wait!", he said. "No need to be so rough against that poor kid! I'll just take the Crash Nebula comic, he can have the other one."

Budord reluctantly let go (the pink-wearing boy fell on the ground because of that) and said to Phineas: "Can't decide until some kid snatches it first. Typical."

Phineas went to the brunet boy and apologizes: "Hey, I'm sorry that happened to you. I couldn't decide and Buford can be really rough sometimes."

"Uh, no worries", the boy said. "I had rougher anyway. For an average kid, that is"

"Oh that's great", Phineas said in a relieved manner. He stuck out his hand as he wanted to shake the boy's hand, and said: "Oh by the way, my name's Phineas. Phineas Flynn."

The other boy shook Phineas's hand and replied: "Mine's Timmy. Timmy Turner. Say, are you new here?"

"Oh we're just here for a week." Phineas said. "I should introduce you to my friends."

He began with Ferb: "This is my brother, Ferb."

"Pleased to meet you, Ferb", Timmy said to Ferb and they shook hands. Timmy was a bit surprised that Ferb didn't say anything back, and instead stared back with his stoic face.

"...He doesn't talk much", Phineas said.

"Ah."

Isabella introduced herself: "My name's Isabella", and continued with the other friends: "This one is Baljeet and, um, I guess you already met with Buford."

Buford scoffed towards Timmy.

"There's also our big sister, Candace, and another friend of ours, Irving, but they're not here at the moment", Phineas said. "Although, Irving might be spying on us right now"

Timmy was amazed that Phineas can say something weird like that in such a casual tone. He'd be creeped out if he knew someone was constantly spying on him.

"But I can introduce you to Perry", he continued. He grabbed his platypus and showed him to Timmy. "He's our pet platypus", he said.

"Well, _that's_ a weird pet", Timmy said.

"Well, we love him anyway", Phineas said. "Say, do you have any pets?"

"Just three goldfish", Timmy replied. "I also used to have different pets, but they died each time I went to summer camp"

 _camp...camp...crackers...camp_

"Well, I find it weird that it echoes every time I mention summer camp", Timmy said, "But I never experienced a broken third echo"

"I did", Buford said.

"Anyway, let's buy those comics", Timmy said, "And then I'll introduce you to _my_ friends! They're waiting outside the store."

The group went to the checkout. Timmy told Phineas while paying: "Ya know, that scene we had earlier kinda reminds me of a different scene in this exact same store I experienced earlier. Except with two boys instead of two girls."

"Oh, did you befriend those two girls too?", Phineas asked.

"...I was actually counting myself in both examples", Timmy explained.

Phineas was a bit confused by that when he paid for his comic. Since when was Timmy a girl?

Eh, it didn't matter. When the rest of his gang paid for their comic, the six kids left the comic store.


	2. Meeting Timmy's Friends… and Trixie Too…

Outside the store, three kids await Timmy, and didn't expect him to be followed by five other kids.

The black, bald boy in clean clothes asked: "Timmy, why are these guys following you?"

Timmy answered: "I um, got caught in a mishap with one of these guys, and I'd like to introduce you guys to them. They're staying in town for a week."

After the Danvillian kids introduced themselves, Timmy's friends did so too, starting with the black boy: "I'm AJ. Pleased to meet you". The messy, blonde boy with the braces followed: "The name's Chester." Then the pale blonde girl with the chip in her teeth finished: "And I'm Chloe."

"And together (with Sanjay and Elmer), we're the Dimmsdale geeks", Timmy said. "Because we read comics, play video games and all that other geeky stuff."

"Is it not weird to be associated with a title like that?", Baljeet questioned.

"You get used to it", Chester replied. "B'sides, literally everyone at our school is grouped in certain categories"

"Yep", Chloe continued. "The geeks are obviously the least popular category, often nicknamed as 'unpopulars'. You also got the jocks, bullies, sensitives and whatnot."

"And you also got the populars themselves", Timmy said. "They are obviously, on the opposite side of us geeks"

"...what are populars even like, then?" Phineas said. "I mean, jocks and bullies, that's obvious, but what makes populars, well, popular?"

AJ replied: "They are usually rich, having all the cool stuff and all the luxuries."

"I'd like to see one of those", Isabella said.

Then suddenly, the lights turn off.

"Well, wish granted", AJ said. "I think you're about to meet a popular real soon."

* * *

Elsewhere, Candace also noticed the seemingly local blackout at the clothes department on the second floor.

She immediately jumps to the wrong conclusion and growls: " _Phineas and Ferb..._ ", and she immediately left the store. However, she was still in the fitting room with unbought clothes when the lights turned off, and was halted immediately.

* * *

With all the lights turned off, a lone, large spotlight, appears to be the only source of light in the hall, pointing towards the mall's entrance. The spotlight reveals an asian, raven-haired girl in fresh, lilac clothes and headband, as well as her blonde cheerleader friend, who had a star-shaped hairclip, a white shirt and a pink skirt. Both girls seem to be quite pretty for their age, but they also seem quite materialistic. At the very least, the Asian girl seems to carry an expensive bag full of clothes, one could guess from the chicest boutique in town.

Literally everybody looked upon the two girls in awe. Even our group of Danville, although moreso of curiosity, than the rest of Dimmsdale, who obviously know these girls already.

Phineas couldn't help to notice that especially Timmy was excited seeing one of the girls. In fact, he couldn't help to notice that his normally blue pupils have become pink hearts. Obviously, he had a crush on one of the show-stealing girls.

Phineas guessed that it might be the asian girl. That one was scientifically prettier.

Then, the asian girl clapped her hands, saying: "Okay, you can carry on with your less important stuff now", at which point the lights turned back to normal. Then, she and her blonde friend walked towards a terrace, which surprisingly wasn't too far away from where the gang has gathered.

The Danville friends were completely silent, about as silent as Ferb usually would be. The silence was broken by Baljeet, who angrily complained:

"Is that it?! IS THAT IT?! The entire mall went completely black and they even had a spotlight, and they had absolutely NOTHING to say?! What a waste of time! Those girls just wasted forty seconds of all our lives, and for what? Attention? You know what, I am going to give them a piece of my mind, I will be telling them that I find this attention-grabbing simply and completely unacceptable! You will see-"

As Baljeet was already heading to the two girls, Buford literally knocked some sense into him by slamming his cranium, prompting Baljeet to fall face-first on the ground.

"Thank you, Buford..." said the Indian boy, still having his face on the ground.

Phineas wanted to ask Timmy who those girls were, but Timmy's romanticized eyes remained unchanged, so he asked AJ instead:

"Say AJ, who ARE those girls anyway? And", he added, "what's up with Timmy now?"

"Those two are Trixie Tang and Veronica", AJ replied, "the most popular students at our school. And, well, Timmy... has a huge crush on Trixie."

AJ paused before continuing: "She... doesn't really return those feelings".

"Huh, so those are populars, then...", Phineas said. "You know, you'd think she'd fall for a guy like Timmy when you see her. At least, that's how I see it."

With an unimpressed exession, Isabella glanced a bit to Phineas, who may have just revealed to have a horrible judgement on character. While she doesn't exactly know why Trixie has denied Timmy, she does have a few guesses of her own that could be very legitimate reasons.

Baljeet, who got himself up from the ground already, just got his mind clear enough to ask: "Is there a reason why?", at which Chester answered: "Basically, populars like her don't hang out with unpopulars like us, let alone date 'em".

The Dimmsdale geeks have noticed, upon Chester finishing his sentence, that their friends from Danville stared at them with weird faces of disbelief. To top it all of, it's followed by Buford, saying: "Say WHAAAAAAA?"

"This... isn't normal to you?", AJ replied

"Well, not really", Phineas said. "Back in Danville, we treat every kid equally, no matter how popular or not they are".

"Oh, so THAT'S why you keep inviting Irving", Buford interrupted.

Everyone turned their head to Buford.

"...what?"

"...of course, that doesn't mean _everyone_ treats every kid equally", Phineas said, glancing at the grayish bully that interrupted him.

"Anyway", Chloe said, "It's probably best for Timmy to avoid Trixie for a while. He always gets injured by her tall bodyguards." Chloe shudders by the thought of it. Then she straightened herself up and asked: "Speaking of Timmy, where IS he?"

The gang just noticed that they're lacking a buck-tooted boy in pink.

Then they all looked towards Buford, as if he knew more about it.

"Alright, fine, I let that kid go see that Trix gal", Buford admitted. "At least HE had no ill meaning unlike my nerd. How was I s'posed to know SHE didn't like that-"

Before Buford could finish his sentence, they heard a loud noise towards the direction of a nearby trashcan. It turns out Trixie's bodygard threw Timmy in there as if he were a basketball.

"How'd ya like that dunk, punk?!", the bodyguard yelled to Timmy.

Timmy could only moan out of pain. The others were staying silent, until Ferb said: "Actually, that was a regular shot."

While Chester and AJ helped Timmy out of the trashcan, Trixie could be heard saying: "Please don't bother me again for today, Turner." That is pretty standard stuff for Trixie to say (at least, when she didn't 'forgot' Timmy's name as usual), but then she noticed Phineas and Ferb, and added: "And please, keep your new idiotic friends away from me. Their dopey triangle head and comically large nose can ruin my image, you know."

While the others were indifferent at best with that last remark Trixie made, that one was a comment that the usually coolheaded Isabella not only found unacceptable, but downright infuriated her. Isabella has known Phineas and Ferb since they were kindergarteners, and while they did look odd, they already impressed her immediately, by building contraptions they would be too young to even know what it should do. Plus, they had a certain charm. Something Isabella couldn't resist as a five-year old. Something that might've initiated Isabella's love for Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, not a bunch of idiots. Trixie has completely disregarded them as heaps of trash, purely due to their appearance. So it's pretty obvious something snapped inside Isabella.

"You're going down, Tang", Isabella whispered furiously.

She decided to confront Trixie by herself and give her a piece of her mind. Buford recognized the anger in Isabella's face: that usually meant bad news. So, with a worried expression, he tried to stand in front of Isabella, saying: "Hey, Iz, no offense, but I think you should really calm down, or sumthin'."

But before he knew it, Isabella grabbed Buford by the arm, and thrown him Judo-style right behind him in an arch. Buford yelped while being thrown.

Not paying attention to the nearby kids, Trixie continued her mocking with Veronica: "And who keeps such a _bore_ as a platypus as a pet", as Isabella stormed directly towards the two populars.

"Isabella, wait!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Ferb (and Perry) huddled along, trying to get Isabella back to their senses. But Isabella already reached Trixie and was about to confront her.


	3. Isabella Confronts Trixie

As Isabella approached the two populars, Trixie and Veronica were still being busy with nonstop gossiping. However, the two preteens did notice the angry pink-bowed Danvillian quite quickly anyway.

"Ugh, another interruption to our girl talk", Veronica complained with clear distaste.

Trixie took over and said in a bored tone: "Alright, make it quick. You can only praise us for fifteen seconds, otherwise I'll let you my bodyguard show you the way."

"Actually, I have a complaint", Isabella responded with a grumpy tone, "About your remark on my two friends." At the same moment, Phineas and Ferb just arrived. Perry is in Ferb's arms.

"Oh", Trixie said with slight disgust. "Those two dorks. In that case, you have to leave immediately. I don't make friends with friends of dorks."

"Make me", Isabella sneered.

Trixie smiled and clapped her hands. This is the cue for her bodyguard to show up.

"Yer about to get dunked on, missy", he grunted.

"I don't think so", Isabella smiled, as he grabbed the bodyguard by the ankles and was miraculously able to lift him up with ease.

"Basketball fan, huh? Personally, I'm more into baseball", Isabella said, as she pitched the bodyguard towards the same trashcans Timmy got thrown into, but this time the bodyguards crashes into the cans.

"Strike 1!" Isabella exclaimed. "Boy, I knew that 'Hefty Bodyguard Launching' patch would come in handy someday. Now... where were we?" Isabella turned towards Trixie and Veronica, who now have their mouths wide open out of sheer surprise.

The girls regained their senses. "Alright, girl", Trixie said, "What do you want?"

"You just insulted two of the most ingenious kids I've ever know, and judged them by appearance. I want you to apologize for that", Isabella answered.

Phineas was worried and asked: "Isabella, is this really need-", then gets interrupted by Isabella yelling: "Yes, yes it is! Now silence!"

"Girl, we populars don't treat intelligent kids as prodigies unless they're popular too", Veronica said. "What makes these weirdos special?"

Isabella said: "Well, maybe you SHOULD at least treat Phineas and Ferb as prodigies: over the course of summer, they made crazy, cool and complicated inventions on every single day, just to have some fun time. The inventions are most of the time REAL PROFESSIONALLY made, they all have worked and they're usually completed under 11 minutes!"

"Uh huh, did you get proof of all of this", Trixie asked while looking at her nails, filing them.

"Certainly", Isabella said. She went to a random bush placed in the distance, and pulled Irving out of the plant.

"Huh, so _there's_ Irving", Phineas said to Ferb.

Isabella returned while dragging Irving by his wrist, who now has a tablet. She took the tablet, showed some photos, and said to Trixie:

"This guy has a tablet scrapbook thing in which he has stored photos of all the things Phineas and Ferb created so far"

"I call it the UPAFDS: the Ultimate Phineas And Ferb Digital Scapbook!" Irving presented proudly. He showed the two populars some photos of the inventions Phineas and Ferb made: a rollercoaster, several water slides, giant vehicles resembling tops, a large robot dog and a woollen skate park.

Trixie was unimpressed.

"He's a big fan of us", Phineas clarified.

"Rrrrright...", she said awkwardly.

"I think they're photoshopped", Veronica said in reference to the photos, also looking unimpressed.

"PHOTOSHOPPED?!", Irving yelled, not believing what his ears just heard, "Why, I wouldn't ever do THAT! That would be a disgrace to Phineas and Ferb themselves!"

"Listen, nerd", Trixie said to Irving, "Us two aren't going to believe anything your stupid Upload-Fez shows-"

"It's 'UPAFDS'", Irving interrupted.

"Whatever. We're not gonna believe those photos unless these two can ACTUALLY make something competent in a day", said the asian girl.

Phineas jumped excitedly: "We can-"

"Wanna bet on it?" Isabella said to Trixie, interrupting Phineas completely.

"I will", Trixie said with confidence.

Poor Phineas gets completely ignored.

"...do that..." Phineas finished his sentence, less excitingly than when he started. Ferb patted his shoulder out of compassion. Perry chattered.

"I'll say these weirdoes have until five o' clock to finish an 'amazing' invention", Trixie continued.

"Oh please", Isabella said. "They'll have it done before five o' clock easily."

"You should pray so, darling", Veronica smirked. "You certainly wouldn't like it when they DON'T meet the requirement." It is obvious she knows exactly what Trixie has planned in case Phineas and Ferb lose the bet.

"For if they lose", Trixie continued, "They'll become our slaves _for life_."

"Wait **WHAT** ", Phineas exclaimed. He really didn't sign up for this, and he hoped that Isabella has enough sense left to agree with him.

Unfortunately, Isabella is too focused on her anger against Trixie to give a second thought and said: "okay, but you need to get a punishment as equally rotten if you lose".

Trixie calmly replied: "...I'll buy a comic book if I lose. Sounds like a deal?"

" ** _NO!_** ", Phineas yelled, getting inbetween the two raven-haired girls.

Phineas then cleared his throat and asked more calmly: "Could you excuse me and Isabella for a minute?"

He then turned to Isabella and whispered: "What are you doing, Isabella?! You're putting our entire lives at risk as a bet, and all she bets for is a comic book? We really need to lower the stakes on our side, we're only here for a week after all."

Isabella realized what she was doing and frowned at her own guilt, saying: "You're right. I got too mad to realize this. Maybe I'll hold it off-"

Then Veronica yelled: "Hey, you're taking so long! Are you forfeiting, and admitting that you all are losers?"

Anger returned to Isabella faster than you can say 'Where's Perry', but she caught on herself and breathed in and out, returning to a more calm state. Then she turned back to the two populars and said:

"I'm not quitting, but I do have a few requirements. The first is to lower Phineas and Ferb's punishment to last a week."

Phineas doesn't exactly like that either, but he was rather glad about this punishment. It was _much_ better and more realistic then what Trixie originally proposed. Slaves for the populars for just a week, he and Ferb's gone through more intense fires.

Veronica scoffed: "Tsh, a week. Why lower it to the point we can't take any fun out of?"

"Because we're only here for a week", Phineas said. "And I doubt Mom would like it if we have to travel thousands of miles a day, just for losing a bet."

"Besides", Isabella said, "Didn't Trixie say she couldn't stand them hanging around?"

Trixie actually didn't mean it that harshly, but Isabella and Phineas did have a point. "She's right. A week it is then."

"What?! You'll allow it just like that?" Veronica said in disbelief.

Trixie noticed the upset reaction of Veronica, and quickly asked Isabella: "Um, what's your other requirement?"

"For you to raise your own bet", Isabella responded. "Anyone can buy a comic book, and never have I seen buying one as a punishment. It _definitely_ isn't on par with the slave thing"

Veronica defended: "It IS on par with the slave thing! Don't you know, populars don't read comics! If one ever discovers a popular reading a comic, they'll be the laughingstock for a whole week, and they might lose their position too."

"...seriously?" Isabella asked rhetorically. "It's only one comic book. Why not try to stay nice to all unpopulars for a week?"

"Sounds good to me!" Irving said ecstatically. It's clear that he didn't like how Dimmsdale's most popular girls behaved to him or his two idols. Even _Buford_ treated them with more respect.

Isabella actually forgot Irving was still with them. "But does it sound good to _her_?", she told him.

Once again, Trixie felt Isabella was right. She only chose the comic book punishment because she secretly liked comic books and didn't like to lose a bet (in the rare case that ever happens). It's one of her most well-kept secrets, and only one person, who she's never seen again since her 11th birthday, knew. Her losing a bet would be a great cover-up to read comics in public.

But the 'be nice to unpopulars' bet sounds like a much better idea, as much as she hated to admit it. It was at least on a similar ground to the slave bet she proposed, so she said (this time trying to sound a little more disdain so Veronica wouldn't sound as upset as she possibly can) to Isabella: "...Fine... If they can bring us something mindblowing at the proposed time, I'll... uh, treat unpopulars better for the whole week".

Trixie glanced at Veronica, who just put up a grumpy, cheek-puffed 'yeah, whatever' face.

She then turned to Phineas and Ferb, recapping: "So, make something big and exciting before five. Don't meet the requirements, slaves for a week. If you do, I'll be nicer to geeks for a week. You dorks are fine with this?" She reached out her right hand.

Phineas seems satisfied enough to say: "It's a deal!", and shook hands with Trixie. "Ferb, notify our friends. I know _exactly_ what we're gonna do today!" Ferb already ran off after Phineas told him.

After the two kids let loose of each other's hands, Trixie perfumed hers and said: "Veronica, notify Tad and Chad about this bet. They'll spread it along to the other populars." Veronica grabbed her smartphone and texted quite busily.

"Alright, you dorks can go away now before my bodyguard comes back and takes care of you himself. Meanwhile, Veronica and I go for some more shopping."

Phineas and Isabella went to Ferb and the group.

But Irving still stood there with his UPAFDS tablet.

"...that also applies to you...", Trixie said to Irving in an unsettling tone.

Irving panicked and quickly exclaimed: "I'MONMYWAYSEEYABYEBYE" and ran far away from the two populars.


	4. Timmy's Concerns

Ferb already finished the story to the Danville friends and the Dimmsdale geeks when Phineas, Isabella and Irving arrived.

"Hey guys, seems like Ferb told you guys all about it", Phineas said. He then signed Ferb to go to the blueprint store for the required blueprints.

"Yeah", Chloe responded. "I can't believe that guy can talk so fast"

"I can't believe that guy can talk at all", Buford responded in a sarcastic tone.

"...you have spent an entire summer with this guy", Baljeet grumpily said to Buford.

"All that aside", AJ began, "I don't think it's a good idea what you did. That bet you did with Trixie is an impossible task, and becoming her slave isn't worth it, even if it were a week."

"The punishments were even less fair initially", Phineas said. "Besides, we've done a more impossible bet. Buford can tell all about it."

Buford proudly said: "Yep. I bet Dinner Bell over here they couldn't travel all around the world in 40 hours without the sun ever settin'. I still lost"

"And he would just eat a bug if he lost", Phineas said.

"And give you guys' bikes back!" Buford defended himself.

"...okay, but how will you present Trixie a stupendous invention?", AJ asked. He looked at his watch, showing one o' clock. "In four hours?!"

"No worries about that", Phineas responded. "We've done complicated inventions in much shorter time! Irving can show you with his tablet".

Irving shows the Dimmsdalians photos of all sorts of inventions from his digital scrapbook like he showed Trixie and Veronica. "So, what do you think?"

Chester thought a little and said: "I may just live in a trailer in the park, but, you know... these COULD be photoshopped..."

"I assure you they're NOT", Irving said disapprovingly of Chester's opinion.

Timmy was worried about this whole ordeal. How can these guys come up with an amazing invention in four hours? He excuses himself: "Umm, I need to go to the restroom!", and went off. There's actually another motive behind going there.

Chloe knew what Timmy meant by that and exclaimed: "I need to go too", and went off.

* * *

Upon the two reached a safe place with no one around, Timmy pulled out three marbles from his pocket: a pink one, a green one and a purple one, which poofed into a pink-haired woman, a green-haired man and a round baby in purple clothes, respectively. The woman and man had wands, wings and floating crowny things, and were as short as Timmy himself. The baby also had a crown and wings, but was even shorter, all round even, and had a purple rattle with a star embedded on it. These were actually Timmy's fairy godparents, Wanda and Cosmo, and his fairy godbrother Poof, all three needed to be kept secret around everyone that isn't a godchild, and they can grant almost every single wish Timmy asks (as long as Da Rules allow it) until he becomes an adult or reveals his secret.

Timmy has to share his godparents with Chloe as of recently, which is why she's allowed to know them.

"Timmy, you seem worried", Wanda said. "What's the problem, sport?"

"Those two guys are gonna get roasted by Trixie!" Timmy began. "There's no way they can build something amazingly big before five without magic."

"I find it hard to believe too", Chloe said. "Isn't there a way to help them?"

"Sorry, sports", the pink-haired fairy said, "but Da Rules clearly say that you can't use magic during a competition. That would be cheating."

Poof said "Poof, poof..." in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah", Cosmo agreed with Wanda, while poofing up a crooked mustache, "And no one besides-a cheatorrs like cheateeng! Nyeh-heh heh!"

"But this isn't even a competition", Timmy defended.

"Technically, a bet WOULD be a competition, I think", Chloe said. "The concept of winning and losing is still there".

"That's right", Wanda said. "Da Rules counts betting as a competition"

"Yeah, you dirty cheater", Cosmo exclaimed, poofing the crooked mustache he had earlier on Timmy.

Timmy sighed while ripping the mustache off his face: "You're right. Then I guess we won't see our new friends for the rest of the week."

"Come on Timmy", Chloe said. "We can still help them, even if they lose"

Timmy, still having no hope, retorted: "What CAN we do? We'll probably ruin Phineas and Ferb's plans even further when we help them building on our own an we can't use any magic to make them super inventors"

Then Chloe responded with a confident face: "We can prevent cheaters from getting in THEIR way, of course!"

Cosmo, who got the crooked mustache back on his face, exclaimed: "Say WHAAAA?!" while poofing up a boot kicking him in he butt. His circular son giggled at this.

Timmy looked at Chloe straight in the face. Then he asked Wanda: "Are we allowed to do that?" Wanda looked up in the large book, saying: "Da Rules don't say anything about preventing cheating with magic. I believe it's allowed."

"Chloe, you're a genius!", Timmy exclaimed, but then realized: "Wait, I'm not sure Trixie would scoop as low as cheating"

"Well, you never know", Wanda said a bit angrily, then said with a more neutral tone: "What I do know is that Tad and Chad _might_ scoop that low to humiliate Phineas and Ferb even further, although I'm not too sure about that."

"So, I guess we've settled it then", Timmy and Chloe said. At this moment, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed themselves into green, pink and purple bracelets around Timmy's wrists.

* * *

They returned to the group with smiles on their faces, to meet Phineas and Ferb with a bunch of blueprints. "Oh hey guys", Phineas said, "Nice bracelets, Timmy. Where'd you get them?"

At this moment, Timmy began to question why Cosmo, Wanda and Poof didn't just turn themselves into marbles again. Then again, his fairy godparents _were_ two halves of a whole idiot, as they have claimed.

Timmy decided to respond with: "Um... Internet!" This was his go-to answer for everything his fairies made appear magically. It always works for some reason.

"Cool", Phineas replied.

"Anything we can do for you?" Chloe asked the red-headed kid.

Phineas replied: "Well, Ferb already got us the blueprints. You can help us with some other stuff if you want."

"Umm, I'm not good at building stuff", Timmy said.

"That's okay, we haven't started yet anyway", Phineas replied. "At the moment, you can just fetch us parts we need. We asked the others for the more crucial parts, but you can bring us a torch and some peanut butter."

"...why peanut butter?" Chloe asked.

"For the stickiness and the smell", Phineas responded. "You can't say glue or mortar smell as energizing as peanut butter, do you?"

"...rrrrright." Timmy said. "We'll get you the torch and peanut butter"

And off the two went.

Phineas and Ferb looked back at their blueprints when a tall, long-necked shadow loomed over them. Phineas looked up and said excitingly: "Hi Candace! Did you get the clothes you want?"

"That doesn't matter right now", their orange-haired sister replied grumpily. "Instead, I wanna find out why you turned off the lights everywhere fifteen minutes ago, so I can call Mom and get you two busted!"

Phineas's expression turned neutral and said: "We didn't do that. It's rather connected to this local popular girl we've just met. She can probably be seen on a flyer somewhere."

Candace picked up a flyer off the ground. It was a purple flyer, and it had Trixie's face printed on it, with large letters spelling 'TRIXIE' written under the photo.

Candace just noticed similar flyers everywhere. The photos would sometimes differ, but it's always the same black-locked asian with seductive blue eyes and lilac headband.

...this girl has ten times more publicity on a regular basis than Phineas and Ferb in a random month (which usually lasts a day or so).

"Strange, huh", Phineas said. "I didn't notice those flyers either until Ferb told me about it." Then Phineas asked: "By the way, if that thing with the lights was the only reason you came to see us, I'd like to know why you took so long."

Candace pulled an exhausted expression and said: "...I was still fitting clothes and rushed out of the store with the unbought clothes still on. It took a while to sort things out. I was forced to buy those clothes too..." She returned to a more stern expression and asked: "But what are you doing NOW?"

"We're building something REALLY exciting, I bet you'll love it!", Phineas said with a bright smile. "Well, not 'bet' per say, because we did a risky bet earlier today with that same popular girl, and we've to finish this before five o' clock! You think you can remember that?"

"Oh, I'll be sure you're busted at five!" Candace said, as grumpy as always, concerning her two brothers.

"Cool", Phineas said obliviously. "But where are you going now?"

"You said there was a comic store, right?", Candace asked. "I hope to find the latest issues of Marvel comics there. Anyway, see you when you're ready to be busted."

Candace was about to leave, but then Baljeet and AJ have appeared, carrying a bunch of large metal plates and some drills. "Here's the stuff you asked us for", AJ said.

"Oh, put them over there", Phineas pointed towards an empty spot.

"Say", Candace asked Phineas, "How are Baljeet and that bald kid he's with able to carry a bunch of metal plates?"

"Oh, that's because Buford's helping them", Phineas replied. Candace now noticed the grayish bully carrying the plates from underneath.

Buford threw the plates on the ground. "Hey, be careful with that!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Whatever", Buford replied.

"You know, a funny thought hit me", AJ told Baljeet. "What if Trixie had like a secret thing going on and snuck out without her friend noticing? I bet Veronica would only notice minutes later, look around, shrug with the left arm, put her finger on her chin and ask", AJ the pulled the best Veronica impression he could, "'Hey, where's Trixie?'"

"That would be very funny", Baljeet said. "You know, it would be funny if that was the reason why Perry always sneaks out. Speaking of which", Baljeet then looked around, shrugged with his left arm, placed his finger on his chin and asked: "Where IS Perry?"

"Oh come on, you totally copied what he said", Buford said. Baljeet genuinely didn't realize this and simply asked: "...what?"


	5. Agent P's First Mission in Dimmsdale

Sometimes, secrets aren't limited to buck-toothed boys wearing pink. Sometimes they weren't limited to humans at all.

Sometimes, secrets could belong to platypuses too.

Perry, for instance, has a big secret of his own. Bigger than Trixie liking comic books. Bigger than Timmy and Chloe having fairies as godparents.

Of course the platypus isn't aware of these secrets, but his secret is bigger than those seen so far.

His secret, is in fact his entire identity.

While he normally acts as a mindless pet under the ownership of Phineas and Ferb, the platypus has a double life as a secret agent, as Agent P, that only few people know of. And dozens of animals.

Occasionally, the agency he works for, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, would assign him a new mission, usually about his personal nemesis doing evil. And in such occasion, Perry has to sneak away from the boys and enter his lair via a secret, sometimes ridiculous, entrance.

Perry walks to a bush in a planter. The gang must probably be wondering where Perry is by now. Perry guesses Baljeet's asking that question now.

Perry's never been to Dimmsdale before, so he has to be extra careful to not be spotted by unknowing pedestrians. Moreover, he also has to find out which thing in the nearby area leads to a secret lair constructed by OWCA. He guessed the bush in the planter must be one. Carl, an intern at the OWCA, has given him a list of all the entrances in Dimmsdale and the nearby areas when they found out the Flynn-Fletchers were going there on vacation.

The problem was, that Carl didn't exactly specify _where_ those entrances were. Perry didn't want coordinates, but something more specific than 'a bush in a planter in the Dimmsdale Mall' would've been nice.

He started to stand on his hind legs, put on his fedora and jumped in the bush, hoping his guess would be correct.

Of course it wasn't.

After jumping out of the bush, one could notice he tried to dig for an entrance because his paws were under the dirt and roots.

Then Perry noticed another planter with a bush. But this one has a sticky note placed on it, saying 'OWCA Entrance'.

Perry rolled his eyes out of disbelief, and was actually more surprised that someone else hasn't found this specific planter _before_ him, or at least didn't bother to check it after seeing such an obvious hint stuck at the planter.

He hid the sticky note in his fedora then jumped in the previously-labeled planter. This time, a metal door was found under the dirt, and a numerical keypad, each making different sounds.

He ticked in 9-1-9-1-9-5, making the sounds 'doo-be-doo-be-doo-wah', and the metal door opened. Perry jumped right in.

* * *

He landed in a secret lair that was very similar to his back home: platinum-white walls, red chair, teal, platypus-themed gadgets and a high-tech bureau with keyboard and a large rectangular screen where a live chat recording with his boss shows up: a white-haired man with a short mustache, large nose, M. C. Escher-reminiscent eye positioning, and dark green suit with two purple Ms on the right breastside. This is Major Francis Monogram.

He was already on-screen when Perry appeared. He could see some dirtrests and loose roots falling alongside the platypus.

"Good afternoon, Agent P", he began. "About the entrance, some of our agents left some sticky notes on most of the Dimmsdale entrances because I- I mean we, believed Carl was a bit incompetent and didn't specify the entrances. Isn't that nice? How is it in Dimmsdale, by the way?"

Perry drooped his eyelids and made a negative face when he heard about the sticky notes situation. He wasn't impressed.

"You're right", Monogram said more sternly. "We should focus on the mission. It's Doofenshmirtz again."

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is Perry's nemesis: a lanky, slouching Drusselsteinian that builds devices to take over the Tri-State Area. But what's he doing in Dimmsdale, a location _outside_ the Tri-State Area?

"He and his man robot, Norm I think, has entered this very building you're in earlier today, with a bottle of perfume and a cauldron."

A photo of Dimmsdale Mall's entrance from bird's eye view is viewed on the screen. Doofenshmirtz could be see entering the mall while holding a bottle of perfume, while his large robot Norm was carrying a black cauldron.

"We're not sure what he's going to do, but we ask you to find that out. And if it's something evil (which is very likely) then put a stop to it, like you always do. Monogram out!" This is the cue for Perry to leave the lair and get into action, and he does so immediately.

Carl, who filmed the live footage from Monogram, can be heard saying to Monogram: "Sir, were those sticky notes _really_ necessary? I mean, anyone could've seen those."

Monogram said spitefully to the intern: "Well, you should've specified those lairs on your list in the first place."

* * *

Perry decides to head to the perfume department on the third floor immediately, since that's where Doof may have been headed. Or the kitchenware department, seeing the cauldron. But he guessed the perfume department first since he wouldn't let his robot henchman carry anything that is more relevant to his plans.

He was ready to take the elevator, when he suddenly heard two voiced he heard earlier today.

They belonged to Trixie and Veronica. They were carrying plastic bags, completely full.

They obviously met Perry before as a mindless pet. If they saw him like that, they might tell Phineas and Ferb (the massive gossipers they are), and then he has to be relocated. He's too dearly attached to the two stepbrothers to let that happen, so he hid behind a nearby bush in a planter (he didn't want to get dirty the third time).

He could hear Veronica say to Trixie: "So he was like, 'no way', and I was like 'duh, _yeah_ way', and she was like, 'say whaa?', and..." Perry stopped listening until he heard Trixie say: "Oh uh, Veronica, I remembered something important that I need to do, like, right now. You go ahead, 'kay?"

"Veronica said: "Yeah whatever. So he was like, 'dude, were you even listening?' And she was like, 'of course, something about oatmeal', and I was like: 'oatmeal? Are you crazy?', and then she was like..." Veronica already disappeared out of Perry's sight. Was she even listening to her friend?

Perry wondered what Trixie meant by 'something important'. He can probably watch her for the time, it's not like he can go to Doofenshmirtz without being spotted anyway.

Trixie looked left and right, checking if no one could see her. Right after that, when the coast is clear, she... wait, what's this?

 _Trixie decides to hide behind the exact same bush Perry was hiding._

Panic has overtaken the platypus. His cover could get blown if he doesn't do something _fast_. He could see Trixie was right next to him, unpacking the plastic bag she already had before shopping here, to reveal... boy clothes. A red baseball cap (adorned with a white letter D), purple sweater, brick red pants and white sneakers with sky blue shoelaces.

This is completely unexpected for Perry. He wouldn't think Trixie would carry clothes specifically meant for boys with her.

Uh oh, she glanced at him, just as she put on the red pants and white sneakers. Perry frantically searched for his Groucho glasses.

He found them just in time, as Trixie pulled a completely surprised face as she was about to put on her cap, then took another peek at his direction, then calmed down a little.

"Don't tell anyone about this, little teal Groucho thing", she whispered. She then hid her shiny raven hair under her cap and appeared out of the bushes.

Perry was relieved, as she seemingly bought his disguise. Perry was still a little surprised at the fact Trixie, a popular, occasionally dressed up as a boy. He wondered why, then he saw where Trixie was headed: the comic store Phineas and his friends went in earlier. He noticed that there was a gamestore nearby too.

Perry figured out that Trixie does like comics, and maybe video games too, or other boy's stuff for that matter, but couldn't tell anyone about this, or her status would deplete significantly.

In other words, Perry just witnessed a part of her true face. Well sorta, the platypus doubted that Trixie likes dressing up like that very often.

Well don't worry Trixie, your secret is safe with this little teal Groucho thing.

In fact, you just gave him an idea to make him a bit more approachable to Doofenshmirtz in this mall.

Perry went inside the elevator, but stepped out on the second floor and headed to the clothes department.


	6. Trixie's Secret

It took a while for Perry to choose a perfect disguise... all while only wearing a fedora and a pair of Groucho glasses. It didn't raise any eyebrows, so it was safer than the platypus thought. Yet, he still needed a disguise because he was sure he'd be more approachable to Doof.

And he was afraid that it would _still_ raise a lot of eyebrows.

But he got a good set: a light pink vest with a red heart, a sky blue skirt, and a pair of pumps of the same color. He only needed a blonde wig (which he pulled out of his fedora) and he would look exactly like a typical valley girl... with a duck bill.

When he walked outside, he met up with Veronica yet again, who _still_ didn't notice the lack of her asian friend, even when both she and the platypus went into the elevator to the third floor.

"...and then, we were all like 'what?!', and he said 'you could've told this much earlier', to which she replied 'yeah, sorry', and then we were finally done arguing. It was a stupid subject anyway, don't you agree, Trix-"

Oh, _now_ she noticed.

Veronica looked around left and right, saying: "Hey", then shrugged with her left arm, put her finger on her chin and asked: "Where's Trixie?"

* * *

Trixie was still at the first floor, dressed up as a boy so she wouldn't be recognized while buying comics and video games.

Not many know it, but Trixie didn't like being a stuck-up snob that can only talk about girls' stuff. Yet, she has no other choice but to do so because it's to be expected from a popular girl like her.

Trixie wasn't a girl that only liked girls' stuff. She also liked comics targeted at boys.

She really liked comics targeted at boys. Not only that, she was also a fan of video games, and liked collecting memorabilia from games and comics (and when you're one of the richest girls in town, you can buy a lot of merchandise).

If it weren't for her popularity status and snobby expectations... she would be a geek too.

Trixie has only known one girl that knew her secret and understood her. Timantha. A girl that mysteriously appeared right before her birthday, and was mysteriously gone right after that.

Ironically enough, she looks a lot like Timmy, if his gender got swapped. Which would be even more ironic if it was, because Trixie has stated she would date Timantha if she were a boy... but she hadn't really thought about dating Timmy at all. Sure, Timmy would come and woo her every now and then, but the bodyguards always got the better of him.

Maybe they were the same person after all, who knows.

Anyway, there is a special reason why Trixie decided to go to the comic store again: a limited 10-year anniversary edition album of Skull Squisher released today! Trixie has longed for the release date since the announcement. She would've easily just pre-ordered it via internet, but the problem is that not even her parents know about this. And she's afraid Mother wouldn't approve this at all...

She initially wanted to go alone, and really early, but Veronica insisted on some quality time together. This detracted quite some hours, with the entire morning spent at a deluxe spa. She finally could have some me-time when Veronica was mass-gossiping like she tends to do, and it's now like, 1:45 or something. Surely the special Skull Squisher album must've sold out by now.

At the comic store, she frantically searched through all the aisles, which took quite a while. But after searching through every nook and cranny, she finally found the 10th Anniversary Skull Squisher album.

It was better than she expected it to be: it just so happens to be a hard cover edition, and a shiny hard cover to boot. And in mint condition, too! The plastic wrapping is undamaged at all.

...only problem is that it somehow got stuck in a notch. And a good amount of force is needed to pull this baby out.

Trixie _needed_ that album, so she gave it a shot. She pulled and pulled, with not much result. It surprised her that nothing concerning the album has damaged yet.

She decided to put in some maximum force. She placed both of her feet on the aisle's case and pulled with all the might she got.

And she managed to pull out without any damages... but her red cap flung off her head in the process!

And she fell on the floor too. But with her beautiful hair and skyblue eyes exposed, that was the least of her worries.

She watched where the hat was landing while giving chase to it. It was about to land on an orange-haired teenager with a very long neck.

* * *

Candace just read through the latest Captain America issue she just bought and was disappointed at the ending.

She can be heard complaining: "Captain America was part of the bad guys all along?! Ugh, who _writes_ this garbage? Who thought it was a good idea to make him part of Hydra from the very start?"

Just as she thought of getting a refund, a red cap landed on her face.

She pulled the cap off (while mumbling "Stupid hat!"), and then saw a girl who she never expected to be here.

It's that girl on those flyers. That girl to which Phineas apparently made a bet of. But most peculiarly, in completely different clothes.

"...may I have my hat back?", she asked.

"Wait a minute", Candace said. "Aren't you that Trixie gal that bet something to my brothers? And-"

Before Candace could ask another question, the asian girl put her hand immediately on the longnecked teenager's mouth.

"Yes I am, and yes, I did bet something to a bunch of kids", she whispered. "But no one's supposed to know I'm here."

Candace pushed Trixie's hand away and said: "But doesn't everyone already know you're at the mall?"

"I meant in this particular store", Trixie specified herself.

"Okay okay, sheesh", Candace said a tad grumpily. She then noticed the album in Trixie's hand.

Candace picked up the book when Trixie put her cap back on and said: "I've heard you were a snooty girl that only talks about girls stuff. But this comic here seems quite the opposite of that."

She looked towards Trixie and asked: "Are you experimenting?"

"Uh... no." Trixie said. "I'm actually a longtime fan of Skull Squisher, like how I'm a fan of Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. But no one is supposed to know about me liking comics or video games."

"Why's that?"

"Popularity comes with expectations", Trixie explained. "Girls as popular as me are expected to like things like soaps and clothes and all sorts of girly things. If they find out that I read comics for boys, I'l be considered unpopular, regardless of my status. People like Tad, Chad and Veronica will look at me in disdain with their noses high up, as if I'm just a peasant. And those alone are my friends."

"...But that's ridiculous", Candace stated. "True friends don't care what you like or not. They kinda do, but they don't treat you as trash. Even if they don't like what you like, they will still be your friend. Take my boyfriend, for instance. Everyone that knows me, knows that I keep trying to bust Phineas and Ferb for their activities. You can imagine that would be tiresome for the others."

"Yeah", Trixie said.

"But Jeremy doesn't care about that", Candace continued. "He just likes me the way I am. And I'm very happy about that."

"Wow", Trixie said. "You must be very lucky."

"I know, kid", Candace said.

"You know, with those restrictions I have to live with, I'd almost wish I was just as unpopular as those geeks at my elementary school", Trixie admitted. "One of them actually has a crush on me. I wonder if he still would if things were different."

"It almost sounds like you got a crush on him too", Candace jokingly said.

"Wait what?!", Trixie exclaimed, with her face as red as can be. "D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Kidding, kidding", Candace reassured Trixie.

"Oh, what a relief!" Trixie's face regained a peachy color. "Say, you're like, the first person in quite a while that knows this side of me. Wanna be friends or something?"

"Sure", Candace said.

"You should keep my secret a... you know, a secret, still", Trixie told Candace. "I'll never forgive you if you blurt it out without my permission"

"I promise I won't tell anyone", Candace said. "Unless you want me to?"

The two girls laugh.


	7. Spying on the Boys

Veronica's text helped spreading information about the bet like wildfire amongst the populars: every popular kid in Dimmsdale was aware of it, and while it isn't a large crowd, every one of the populars plan to attend at the moment of truth... and very likely, humiliate the two new guys. Trixie's never lost a bet, after all. That's because she only bets when she's sure she'll win in the end.

There is a rich kid, however, that intended to be there early. A blonde, snooty guy by the name of Remy Buxaplenty.

Normally, Remy couldn't care less about the bets themselves (why would you when one side always wins?) and only attends these kind of events because he has a crush on Trixie, akin to one of his sworn rivals, and believes he and Trixie should be together (the Tangs and Buxaplentys are the richest families of Dimmsdale, after all).

This time, he was VERY interested in the bet. Mainly because it sounded so ridiculous: two dorks that can create wonderful things in a matter of hours? He's got to see that himself.

Remy only didn't know where to look for. He mainly wandered about on the base floor, when he saw a familiar face carrying a blowtorch, and a girl carrying several pots of peanut butter.

The brunet boy in pink was Timmy Turner, and Remy hated him with a passion. Despite him being the lowest of the lowest, Timmy seemed to have everything he wanted or needed, while he, the rich and popular kid he is, has only that: money and popularity. No love. No friends.

Remy felt like he deserved some friends and loved ones, because he's rich and popular. Remy used to have something to compensate for that, but it was Timmy who took it away from him.

...He couldn't remember anymore _what_ exactly Timmy took away from him, but it was something he dearly loved, wanted and needed. All while Timmy got away scot free. This left Remy with a huge grudge on Timmy and he wanted nothing less than revenge on the bucktoothed boy.

Temporarily forgetting the two dorks Remy was originally after, Remy followed Timmy and tried to overhear his conversation with the girl he was with.

"Can't believe it took us so long to get something as simple as some peanut butter and a blowtorch, but we finally got them", Timmy said. "Still a bit weird that Phineas and Ferb need that peanut butter so much, don't you think so, Chloe?"

"Well, maybe it'll work", the girl said to Timmy, who apparently is named Chloe. "They seem pretty confident in what they preach."

 _Phineas and Ferb...?_ The two dorks in that text who made a bet with Trixie? And that _oaf_ of a Turner is involved?!

That bet suddenly got even more interesting than it initially was! Who knew that his archrival would lead him exactly where he was heading?

Remy decided to follow the two.

* * *

Timmy and Chloe reached the area where Phineas and Ferb would be making their project. Seems like they almost got all the material they need.

"There you two are!", Phineas exclaimed. "And with the blowtorch and peanut butter like I asked, great! Now we only need to wait on Buford, Baljeet and AJ with the last supply of metal plates, and we can get started.

There's now a lot more metal plates than when we last saw Phineas and Ferb. Almost enough to build something that could fill the entire mall.

As AJ, Buford and Baljeet arrived with the last batch of metal plates, Phineas decides to give some roles. "Alright, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving will help making the project according to the blueprints, Timmy, AJ, Chester and Chloe will oversee the project and check the surroundings, and Ferb and I will do both. Remember, we need to fill a few areas in the mall in order for this project to reach its maximum potential, so we should make sure there aren't any customers in the way, and redirect them to other locations. Any questions?"

The group was silent.

"Good. You can ask me anytime in case you do have a question. Now let's go!"

* * *

A so-called Building Montage has started, accompanied with the Quirky Worky Song. During the montage, the gang could be seen creating tubes all over the mall, and redirecting customers to other parts of the mall. Other parts are also being added, like what seems to be a bubble bath, a carousel, a dance floor (with disco ball and strobelights), and other things. The overall project in its current state seems to be like a slide, almost a water slide, but without the water.

Remy couldn't believe his eyes. That triangle head fellow and his big-nosed brother made something that was indeed quite amazing. It wasn't exactly done, but they could easily just show the unfinished project and still win that bet! And what time is it, three o'clock?! They did all of this in _just one hour?!_

Remy was already imagining what would happen if Trixie lost the bet. She claims to be nicer to unpopulars for the week when losing. To Remy, that translates to lowering herself to unpopularity. And then getting treated as an unpopular. And then Remy would never be able to date her because she has lowered herself so much that Remy would automatically be lowered too if he dated her, which Remy couldn't risk whilst Trixie had no choice. And then Timmy _would_ be able to date her because they're both unpopular. And while Timmy would get what he want, Trixie will forever be sad because that bet put her so low that she would never be able to crawl back to the top! And she and Remy would never be able to live happily together ever after...

Remy's panicking thoughts sound so insane that Candace's panicking thoughts seem rational in comparison. Heck, the fairy godparent conspiracies made by Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker, seem rational in comparison. Not that Remy would ever realize this, though.

Remy got desperate. He had to find a way to keep him and Trixie- _senpai_ together while shoving Timmy as far away from them as he possibly can.

And he could only think of one way.

He needed to sabotage the invention.

* * *

Remy inspected the contraption while trying hard to keep himself undetected. If he wants to ruin the boys' project, he has to make it look as natural as possible.

He already found himself marvelous for getting past the observers. Of course, they could still patrol around, which is why he believes simply running in circles, constantly checking whether they fixed something, would be the best idea to get around that.

But it gets a lot harder with the builders still being busy, with some of them also looking out.

He just hid himself from a black-haired girl much inferior to Trixie (who calls herself Isabella), only realizing he's being exposed for that gray-ish bully, Buford, to see him clearly, hiding away from him. Constantly focusing on the builders made him almost forget about the scouters, until he saw that smart alec of an AJ, looking at his blueprints, to which he reacted by diving away in the opposite direction.

Remy is being so busy with evading these nerds that he doesn't even have any time thinking about how he's gonna sabotage this thing.

Tired of running around, Remy was resting a little after making sure he's still out of sight. He was leaning on a tube with his hand.

He then focused on a nut, fastened to two tubes with a bolt.

Then he got an idea.

Remy would just have to loosen some of the nuts around. After all, what could be more natural than some nut being fastened not quite secure enough?

Only problem is that Remy didn't have a wrench. But he did know where the tools department is, randomly enough. So he rushed towards the escalator to the second floor, where the tools department is.

However, he completely forgot about anyone being able to see him. And it just so happened he was being spotted by the biggest Phineas and Ferb fan in the building, taking selfies with his tablet.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, here's the first notable change: this chapter has been amended with part of what originally was the eighth chapter (now, the eighth chapter will introduce Doofenshmirtz). The other part can be found back in a later chapter._

 _And I know what you're thinking: shouldn't Remy still have his fairy godparent, Juandissimo? Wellll... I incorrectly thought he still lost him after his debut episode when I was writing this, only realizing he regained him a few weeks after writing a bunch of chapters. For the simplicity of things, I'll just leave Juandissimo out: I don't think he's exactly needed in this story, and trying to reimplement him in the story would mean I have to rewrite some chapters in order to keep consistency and avoid even more plotholes._

 _So yeah, no Juandissimo. sorry._

 _Remy having lost his Fairy Godparent will be addressed in a later chapter, though._

 _Anyway, you can still tell me what you think of the story so far if you like to._


	8. Eau de Inator

_"Doofenshmirtz dressed as a perfumer!"_

A tall, slouching man, dressed as a woman, appears to try his hardest to sell a particular bottle of perfume to the female customers at the perfume department. It's obvious that he was a man, but the guy seems under the impression that his cosplay is a perfect disguise. Because his accompanying large robot was convinced.

This man was a weirdo.

As the evil jingle written above already has told, this is Dr. Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist that usually looks like a pharmacist, and also Perry's nemesis and target (and proud of it!). It shouldn't be a shocker that the current shtick he's doing is part of another evil scheme put together in order to take over the Tri-State Area, like many of his other plans. And of course, there has to be at least one detail that made no sense: why go all the way to the Dimmsdale Mall when you can just perform this scheme at the Googolplex Mall back in Danville?

Right now, Veronica seems to have arrived at the perfume department at the mall, still wondering where Trixie is right now. Seems like this will be Doof's guinea pi- uh, customer, for today.

The totally-a-perfumer scientist headed right towards the blonde and greeted:

"Hello, miss! Looking for some nice smelling perfume, I see?"

Veronica was speechless out of shock: a slouching, ugly man dressed as a woman ran straight towards her, and is now literally in her face. If she were honest, she felt violated, but instead of making a scene, she tried to play along and said: "Uh, yeah... Heh..."

"Oh, that's good", Doof continued, "Because we just released this totally new flavor of perfume! I can't tell you what it is, but you should try it! It smells _amaziiiiiiiiing_!"

Veronica awkwardly responded: "Umm, no thanks... I uh, I'll just take the regular", and ran off to an aisle very far away from Doof.

"Aw nuts", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "That's the third customer that ran away from me instead of trying out this perfume." He then turned to a very short-looking valley girl (with a beak, no less) that wasn't there before, and continued his rant: "I mean, she didn't even wanna TRY the perfume. What am I doing wrong here?"

Then Doofenshmirtz realized the short stature of the girl he's talking to. "Say, you're awfully short for a preteen. What kinda valley girl are you anyway?"

In response, the girl took off "her" wig, revealing it was a platypus all along.

"...a platypus valley girl?"

Obviously, Doofenshmirtz needed another hint, so the platypus took out an all-too-familiar fedora and placed it on his head. _Now_ the penny has dropped.

" _PERRY_ THE PLATYPUS VALLEY GIRL?!"

Doof shifted his eyes around before coming closer to his nemesis and asking: "Uh, could we meet in private? I'd love to tell you my latest evil scheme, but I don't want to drag too much attention."

Perry rolled his eyes. Sure, as if yelling the name of your nemesis through the entire perfume department already didn't do that.

* * *

So Perry followed Doofenshmirtz outside of the perfume department, into an unusually large, but cluttered closet. In there, the scientist took off his perfumer clothes, revealing his iconic labcoat and turtleneck, and continued:

"You see, Perry the Platypus, a few days ago", (flashback ensues) "I was at the park. I was unusually in need for happiness that day, so I smelled at some flowers. But the thought of smelling actually gave me a great idea to take over the Tri-State Area: an odor that lets the smeller do whatever I want! So I ditched that flower thing and immediately went back to my lab to work on it. And after a few long days and long nights, I finally finished the prototype!" Flashback ends, and Doofenshmirtz showed Perry the bottle he was holding.

"This little bottle here contains a liquid that, when sprayed on or smelled at by any valley girl, will put them under _my_ control, and help me take over the Tri-State Area. I call it: Eau de Inator!"

Perry made a very deadpan, disapproving face. Calling a bit of _liquid_ an Inator was stretching it.

Doofenshmirtz knew exactly what Perry meant with that face and retorted: "It just felt a bit weird to me to _not_ end an invention with 'inator', alright? Sheesh!"

"Anyway", he continued, "With this, I'll be able to make an army of valley girls, forcing Danville's city hall to appoint their leadership to me and making me the ruler of the Tri-State Area. I only need to test it out, and once it works", Doof removes a tablecloth from, revealing his robot man Norm, with a cauldron beside it, "I'll let Norm know to mass-produce it, so my evil scheme can go in full effect!"

Doof thought a bit and then continued: "I bet you might be wondering 'Why go all the way to Dimmsdale, instead of keeping this scheme in Danville?' Well, believe it or not, Perry the Platypus, I actually did try to keep it in Danville", another flashback ensues, "so I went with the same whole ordeal as here to the perfume department of Googolplex Mall, already setting things up as I realized: there are no valley girls in Danville!"

Doofenshmirtz scratched his neck as he said: "I probably shouldn't have made the formula work strictly on a specific stereotype. I thought 'valley girls use perfume all the time, so a perfume should attract them, thus advancing my scheme', but in retrospect, it makes things complicated. Heh..."

Doof continued: "Anyway, Dimmsdale is chock full of stereotypes! That includes loads of valley girls! So that's why I went to this mall in the end."

Awkward silence followed. Doof broke the silence by dressing up as a perfumer again and telling Perry: "Aaaaanyway, I probably should get going with the perfume selling. See you later."

As Doofenshmirtz reached the door of the large closet, however, he turned to Perry and said: "Oh, and by the way, you're trapped." At the same time, he kicked down a mop, causing a lot of buckets, cloth, shelves and even bubble wrap to fall, trapping the platypus in the end. "Can you believe I almost forgot to trap you, Perry the Platypus? I hope you like this makeshift trap. Bye!"

Doof closed the door and went back to the perfume department.

Perry, stuck in cloth and buckets, glared at Norm, waiting with his cauldron. Norm then turned his head and exclaimed in his usually silly demeanor: "I'M ACCOMPANYING YOU."

How will Perry get out of this nastiness?


	9. Sabotaging the Sabotages

A while ago, Irving noticed a blonde boy when he was reviewing the picture he just took, and then notified Phineas, Ferb and the four kids that were supposed to be supervising the project.

"So I was making selfies with this project, and when I was looking back at the photos I noticed this kid in white clothes, randomly appearing from our project, running away", he explained.

Timmy recognized the boy, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"That's Remy Buxaplenty, one of the populars", Timmy told Irving, "and it always seems trouble's a-brewing when _he_ gets involved."

"Doesn't sound like the most pleasant guy to be around with", Phineas said. "Hey, do you think he might be a spy Trixie may have sent? I mean, they're both popular, right?"

"Honestly, I doubt it", Timmy said in disbelief.

"I heard he has a crush on Trixie too", Chloe said teasingly. "You a little jealous?"

Timmy's face got a little red when he said at a peeved tone: "Hey, shut up!"

"Kidding, kidding", Chloe said.

"Whether Timmy's being jealous or not", AJ said, "I think keeping an eye on Remy should be a necessity."

"All right then", Phineas agreed. "Irving, if you see someone else getting to our project, could you notify us again?"

"Roger that!" Irving replied.

The group split up back to their previous activities.

* * *

When Timmy and Chloe are left alone, Timmy's bracelets turned back into Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Cosmo held a sandwich.

"Ugh, Remy, _again_?", Cosmo exclaimed while eating. "Every time we cross paths with him, he seems up to no good! Especially with that showboat of a Juandissimo on his side!"

"As much as I agree with you", Wanda told him, "Jorgen already took Juandissimo away for Remy for wishing too often about torturing a specific person that technically did nothing against him."

"Oh yeah", Cosmo remembered. "Wait, then why should we mind him again?"

"Because he still is a grade-A jerk that has a lot of money and wants me to suffer out of pure jealousy", Timmy told the green-haired fairy.

"Well, sport, you're very lucky that Phineas is friends with such an alert guy", Wanda told Timmy.

"Yeah, you also should make friends with overobsessed freaks like him!", Cosmo blurted out, who then gets hit by a hammer Wanda poofed up. This made Poof giggle. "Ow", he said. Cosmo then ate his sandwich to somehow ease the pain.

"Well, we can't just sit here doing nothing", Chloe said. "I wish for radar devices that can show us if Remy gets near our project!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed up two circular, remote-like devices with built-in radars.

"Okay, now what?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, if Remy is indeed up to no good, we can spot him these devices", Chloe replied.

"Yeah, but do we know what _exactly_ he is up to?" Timmy retorted.

Chloe had to think about that.

"Yeah, thought so", Timmy said. "I wish these devices have a built-in camera option, so we can see what Remy is actually up to."

Two poofs can be heard and the devices got a screen-like extension, and two floating cameras appeared.

"Tap on any dot on the radar, and these cameras should follow the person on those coordinates", Wanda explained.

Cosmo wanted to try it out, pressing on any dot he sees, but nothing happens. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Cosmo, you're pressing on the breadcrumbs of that sandwich you just ate", Wanda said to Cosmo with a slight leer.

Cosmo then realized his face is full of breadcrumbs and he's crumbling said breadcrumbs everywhere. "Oh", he nonchalantly said and poofed all breadcrumbs away.

Poof tried out the radar function himself. The baby fairy pressed on a white dot on Timmy's device, as the corresponding camera went to Isabella. Enthustiastic about the fact that it showed him something, the baby fairy exclaimed: "Poof, poof!"

The pink bow-wearing girl then dropped a notepad, and quickly picked it up. She apparently scribbled a heart on it with 'I + P' written inside. This made Wanda realize something.

"Say Timmy", Wanda said, "Aren't you breaking Remy's privacy a little too much with those cameras?"

"It should be fine if they stay within the radius of Phineas and Ferb's project", Timmy stated. "And that's our main priority, right?"

Wanda has no other objections, but right when she wanted to say something, Phineas appeared, so the two fairy godparents and their fairy child turned back into bracelets.

"Oh, there you are, Timmy!", Phineas said. "Heh, usually I say this when Perry is back. Anyway, how are you and Chloe?"

"We're fine: we just prepared ourselves against intruders", Chloe replied.

Phineas noticed the two remote radars and the floating cameras. "I presume by getting these doodads. They look cool; where'd you get 'em?"

"Ummm... Internet... again?" Timmy replied.

"That too?" Phineas responded. Then he continued with doubt: "Hum, never seen it on the internet before, though." The red-haired boy squinted his eyes as if he suspected something, but then he said with a bright smile: "Oh well. Must be an exclusive prototype. Good luck with your things!"

Then Phineas went off.

"Whew, that was close", Timmy said as Phineas disappeared in the distance. Then he said to Chloe: "So, now we play the waiting game."

* * *

A little while later, Timmy and Chloe noticed a white dot on their radars. Tapping on the dots, they activated their cameras, which zoomed towards the moving location of the dot. The screen on their remote showed, as they expected, Remy with a wrench.

"Guys", Timmy said, "I think it's time for some little fun."

* * *

Remy Buxaplenty just returned from the tools department, having bought a wrench. Upon returning to the contraption by Phineas and Ferb, he suddenly remembered there are still lookouts to... um, look out for.

However, there was no kid in sight, so he silently walked to a tube in the middle of the project.

Unbeknownst to him, two flying cameras, barely visible from his viewpoint, started recording him at that point. These belonged to Timmy and Chloe's devices, remote-like radars with video.

Finally reaching the tube, he pulled out his wrench and focused on a nut, fastened between the tube he walked up to, and another one.

With all his might, Remy slightly loosened the nut. Then Remy repeated this process on three separate locations of the project.

"There", Remy said. "If my calculations are correct, this things's going to crash within seconds. And then, bye-bye, bet!"

* * *

At the same time, however, Timmy already whispered: "I wish those loose nuts got fastened as securely as they can." The bracelet Godparents waved their wands, and his bracelet baby godbrother waved his rattle, reverting Remy's doings with a poof.

* * *

This went completely unnoticed by the snooty rich boy, as he still proudly stood there, waiting for the attraction to collapse.

"Any second", he told himself. Then he said: "Any minute now", which was then followed by: "Any moment...", but when the creation still hasn't collapsed, Remy realized something went wrong.

"Hmm, maybe I loosened at the wrong parts", and he walked up to the first nut he unscrewed.

 _"WHAT THE?!"_

Remy discovered his sabotaging was undone immediately, and he never even noticed a thing. In fact, the nuts seem more fastened than ever!

With an angered face, Remy tried unscrewing the nut again, but this time, no results.

After a full minute of pulling his wrench with no avail, Remy gave up and tried to think of a new way to get this contraption no more.

Honestly, he could've tried to loosen the other nuts, but if they can refasten them immediately, and get them so stuck they can't be budged, then what's the point? He'd be wasting his time, and if all the wasted time ends up at 5 o'clock, it would've been all effort for no result. Remy was better off trying to think of something else.

He then noticed Buford and Baljeet already painting the tubes in the distance, using two swingset-like platforms that are connected via a rope, and could be moved with wheels. They couldn't quite get along, as Baljeet constantly stumbled on one side, which already did cause the unbalance, but Buford the purposefully tilted his platform around, causing Baljeet to stumble even more.

Baljeet's stumbling brought Remy upon another idea. He bought some some wax and waited until the two unoccupied their device. Then he waxed the platform Baljeet stood on, and also the wheels, before hiding again.

If everything goes according to plan, the Indian boy would slip up when climbing the platform, causing the wheeled contraption to move on its own thanks to the wheels being waxed, hopefully crashing that wretched project. Best part: poor Baljeet would get the blame for being so clumsy. Remy always finds it amusing that best friends blame each other for anything going wrong.

However, the second sabotaging act didn't go unnoticed by the two flying cameras either.

* * *

It was Chloe's time for a wish, as she stated: "I wish the wax was removed from the wheels and the platform...", then she made a sly grin, finishing with: "and would be replaced under Remy's feet instead."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof waved their wands, and the contraption was completely unwaxed, while the soles of Remy's shoes were waxed in place.

* * *

Of course, Remy didn't realize this at all and was completely surprised when Baljeet, after returning from a break, didn't slip up as badly as he thought he would.

Did that triangle boy give his Indian friend some shoes with extra adhesion or something? Remy decided to take a closer look...

...but instead slipped up because his shoes are waxed for some reason. He crashed right unto a tube (and no, it didn't do any noticeable damage).

Remy promptly got kicked away from the project by Buford, who came to the other side quite quickly.

The nut loosening didn't work, the waxing didn't work. Remy almost swore that they failed by magic.

Remy's quickly thinking up some more plans to level the towering project.

* * *

A Sabotaging Sequence went into full play, accompanied with the Quirky Worky Song again. Remy tried all sorts of ways to get this project down, only to end in failure immediately without even knowing his archnemesis was behind the undoing.

Each scheme got more drastic than the last, failed twice as hard and made Remy's presence three times more obvious. From switching the blueprints out with fake ones with slight differences, to using termites to chomp down on any wood, to even using an enlarged bowling ball and 'accidentally' redirecting it to the project.

The blueprints somehow switched back, the termites were distracted by a wooden pencil Remy had in his own pocket, and the bowling ball somehow took an early ride without crashing anything.

That last wonder actually got the rest of the group surprised, with Ferb even saying: "We definitely should prohibit bowling balls from early free rides."

* * *

After the sequence ends, it's already an hour later than when Remy decided to sabotage the boys. He was no further than when he started, and they boys are almost done with their project. He was actually more surprised at how little time his many schemes took in total, rather than all of them fashionably failing.

By now, he was pretty sure Timmy was behind all of his failures. A while back, he finally took notice of the cameras, and they only seem to follow him when he gets near the project. If he wanted any following scheme to succeed, he had to do it from a distance, which is impossible if he wanted to stay unnoticed.

He needed a buddy, a partner, for his final scheme. He had a very destructive, and disgusting, scheme planned. A scheme that would end his popularity in seconds if it ever got out. And that's why he needs someone that hates Timmy just as much as he did.

He went to the chemical department, and left the place while holding a flask containing a clear liquid. Carefully carrying it around, he then went to the mall gym.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: So, this is the chapter where the other part of the original eighth chapter went to._

 _So, what scheme does Remy have planned? What's that flask containing? Who will he partner up with? We'll focus on that in the next few chapters... as our focus shifts to a certain long-necked teenage girl and a popular pretending to be a boy. See you then!_


	10. What's In That Flask?

Trixie had never so much fun in her life since that time she spent some time together with Timantha. While the bucktoothed girl was a more superior true friend, Candace was definitely up there. She didn't care about Trixie's boyish hobbies, unlike the 'friends' she usually hung out with. In fact, Candace also read comics herself.

If this weren't written material, an original song would've popped up to showcase Candace and Trixie being good friends.

They went to the arcade, playing kart racers, dancing games and all sorts of things. They discussed comic theories and headcanons, and which ship was better than which ship. Trixie introduced Candace to the Skull Squisher comics and the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo soap, while Candace shared her interest for Marvel comics and Ducky Momo with her asian friend.

"You still watch a toddler's show?" Trixie asked with surprise.

"I just couldn't let it go", Candace admitted. "I like that duck so much."

The two girls just had so much fun together that neither noticed the giant contraption Phineas and Ferb made, even when they got incredibly close.

But then, as they were discussing which sci-fi movie was better, Candace accidentally bumped against a snooty blonde boy. The person held a flask and seemed to try go get as much back into balance as possible. He luckily succeeded, but he scolded Candace anyway: "Could you maybe watch out, you incompetent giraffe?!"

Candace felt a bit offended by that remark and responded: "Well excuse me for not paying attention, but no need to be rude about it, kiddo-"

"Buxaplenty! Remy Buxaplenty if you please", the boy cut her off. "NOT 'kiddo'!"

"Sheesh, as if I would've known your name", Candace scoffed. "I probably should tell you that it's 'Candace Flynn' and not 'incompetent giraffe', if you really want to play like that!"

"Maybe you should stop being so rude, pencil neck", Remy retorted, "And you and your dumb friend should watch out next time."

If he knew that 'dumb friend' was actually his crush in disguise, Remy would've never said that. Regardless, Trixie felt offended and said: "Hey, what's the deal with dragging me into this?!"

"Because YOU are with this 40-foot pole, of course!" Remy responded. "Although, you do remind me of someone I respect for some reason. What's your name, red-cap?"

Trixie sweat a little. She was of course disguised as a boy, but couldn't think of any masculine versions of her own name and stammered: "Umm... my name is, uh, Trix... tan... Trixtan. Trixtan Torne."

Remy squinted his eyes as if he suspected something, then pulled a neutral expression and told her: "...alright then, Trixtan. I have to go. If you and your walking ruler stay out of my business, that would be appreciated." Remy then left, still trying to keep his flask in balance.

Candace grumpily told Trixie: " _Man_ , that guy is obnoxious!" Trixie agreed: "Yeah, he seems to only think about himself. And then to think he's got a crush on me too. As if I would ever date him."

"Is this the guy you talked about earlier?" Candace asked.

"No", Trixie replied. "The other guy can be obnoxious too, but he seems selfless, and he isn't a popular, like I said. Remy is even snootier than I could ever act to be."

"Oh wow", Candace said.

The two were silent for a bit, then Candace remarked: "Hey wait a minute, what was that all about with the flask? He tried to keep it in balance and stuff, as if it were very important, but never brought that up!"

Trixie realized that Remy was indeed carrying a flask, and tried to be very careful about it. "You think that's why he got mad at us?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling Phineas about it", Candace responded. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

* * *

Something buzzed in Phineas's pocket. It was a dark blue cellphone Phineas has gotten recently. The redheaded kid pulled out his mobile phone while fastening some more bolts.

"Hello, Phineas Flynn here", he answered optimistically.

"Hey, it's Candace", he heard from the other line.

"Oh hey, Candace!", Phineas responded gleefully. "How are you? Did you find your comics? Were they satisfying?"

"I'm fine. The comic had a garbage ending, but I met a new friend and we were having a great time. But that's not what I'm here fo-"

"New friend, huh", Phineas interrupted ecstatically. "What's their name? How're they like?" Phineas is always quite curious when it comes to new friends, and is especially glad when Candace gets to make one.

Remembering to keep Trixie's secret hidden, Candace responded: "I'd rather not tell." She continued with what she originally wanted to ask: "Listen, Phineas, suppose you accidentally bumped up against a snooty kid that called you an incompetent giraffe, called himself 'Remy Buxaplenty' or something, wanted nothing to do with you or your friend, all the while trying to carefully holding a flask with a colorless liquid inside... what do you suppose that liquid might be?"

After a bit of silence, Phineas responded to the phone: "...Candace, you could've just told me that what you just said happened to you, you know."

"Just tell me what you think what's inside that flask!" Candace answered with a slight demanding tone.

"I dunno", Phineas responded. "There's tons of clear liquids. Might as well be water."

Candace's groaning could be heard quite clearly over the phone. Water. In a _flask_. Seriously?

"But you know, maybe it is something suspicious", Phineas said. "We _have_ seen a snooty kid at our project thanks to Irving, and Timmy did identify him as a Remy Buxaplenty. According to him, he tries to sabotage us. Which reminds me, a lot of his sabotages seem to be _un_ sabotaged by just the strangest things. Like, he somehow got wax on his feet, and termites were being really attracted to a pencil he had."

Ferb, who stood beside Phineas, then suggested: "Tell her about the bowling ball."

"Oh yeah, and Ferb want me to also tell you about a giant bowling ball. It got an early free ride, somehow!"

Candace was a bit tired and then asked over her phone: "...Get to the point..."

"Oh, right", Phineas realised. "It is possible that Remy could be carrying something potentially dangerous to mess with our plans. You probably should follow him and find out what it is."

"Got it." Candace said.

About to end the conversation, Phineas then added: "...But it could _still_ be just some water-"

"WE GET IT", Candace interrupted. "See ya later."

* * *

Candace pressed the red button on her phone, ending the conversation. She then asked Trixie: "Say Trix, where do you think Remy's headed?"

Trixie thought a bit, then answered: "It looks like he headed to the mall's gym."

"Great, then we go to the gym!" Candace said, then ran straight ahead, while dragging Trixie at her left arm.

"Umm, the gym is THAT way...", Trixie told Candace, pointing to the southeastern direction behind her. Candace already went a bit forward, so they should've headed right.

"Oh", Candace said.


	11. Remy Strikes a Deal

Despite a major slowdown, Candace and Trixie managed to reach the gym just in time for Remy to enter it.

"Hey Trix, looks like your hunch was right", Candace complimented.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna spy on him without getting noticed ourselves?" Trixie asked.

The two girls noticed a large bush in a pot, conveniently placed in front of the gym's window. "Let's hide in there", Candace replied.

The two hid between the branches of the bush. When they approached the bush, the two noticed a sticky note saying 'OWCA Entrance', placed on one of the branches.

"What the heck is an OWCA?", Trixie asked.

"I have no idea", Candace replied. "Throw it away for all I care abou-". Candace stopped herself as she said: "Oh, quiet! That kid's approaching a guy!"

* * *

Remy was indeed approaching a person: a very tall, very gray kid with jet-black hair, crooked teeth, spiked bracelets and a chain in his pocket. No doubt that this must be a bully. This bully was currently using a punching bag, and he apparently taped a crude drawing of Timmy on it.

Remy cleared his throat, asking: "Are you Francis?"

The bully turned around, but picked up Remy at the collar, taking a stance as if he was about to beat the kid to a pulp. "I don't wanna be interrupted when I'm busy!", he yelled to Remy, who is now terrified.

"Careful, Francis", Remy pleaded. "I just want to strike a deal, involving a common enemy." He pointed towards the crude Timmy drawing.

Francis raised an eyebrow, as he let loose of Remy. The rich kid tried to keep the clear fluid in his flask stable while landing.

"Go on..." Francis grunted.

"All right", Remy said. "You see, Timmy and his dumb friends are working together with some dumb triangle-headed kid, named Phineas, and a silly-looking fellow with a large nose, named Ferb. These two are working on a large, fun invention because they've done a bet with Trixie, and it looks like they're winning."

"What has any of that to do with Turner?" Francis interrupted.

"I'm not done explaining yet", Remy carefully responded. He seriously didn't want Francis to lose his patience.

He continued: "So naturally, I tried saving Trixie's fate by sabotaging that thing. However, all my sabotages have been backfired and I'm sure it's because of Timmy. He seems to have floating cameras installed that follow me around. So I have come to my last resort."

Remy showed Francis his flask.

"This flask contains pure concentrated Boom Juice. I'll try to get it mixed in a paint bucket, and once they get to paint their contraption, it will self-destruct!"

"So why do you need _me_ , if you can do it yourself?", the tall bully asked, mildly frustrated.

Remy began sweating as he said: "A-as I said before, they have floating cameras. Timmy can literally _see_ me sabotaging, and he and his chip-toothed friend can just as easily undo it too. So basically... I need someone to distract them. At least two, even. Do you think you and your friends can do that for me?" Remy then pointed towards three other bully-like characters that stood beside Francis.

"What's in it for me and the guys?" Francis asked.

"Well, I am from a wealthy family", Remy said. "Just name your price and we'll see."

Francis thought for a bit, then suggested: "How 'bout a million? Per person?"

"F-four million?!" Remy exclaimed. "Don't you think that's just a _little_ too much?"

Francis grabbed Remy again and pushed his own face into the rich boy's. "Do you want us to help or not?!", he grunted in an intimidating tone.

"O-of course", Remy stuttered nervously. "F-four million isn't very m-much anyway."

Francis let loose of the snobby kid, then stuck his hand out, which Remy shook promptly with his own hand. "You've got yourself a deal, then", the bully smiled.

"Great, then let's go", Remy said.

But Francis and his friends aren't budging.

"I said: let's go", Remy repeated. "Are you guys deaf?"

"No", Francis answered, "We would like to get paid first."

Remy grumbled while he took out his wallet and wrote four checks for his bullies, which he gave to each of them.

"Good", Francis said while studying the check. "NOW let's go."

* * *

Remy and the four bullies left the gym, heading straight to Phineas and Ferb's project (Remy knows the way). This apparently scared some strange-looking pistachio vendors that appeared out of nowhere, but Candace and Trixie kept watching Remy's gang until after they were out of sight, as they then came out of the bush.

"They want to _destroy_ that thing?" Trixie said. "I'm surprised Remy would go that far just for me. What those two made is surely not even satisfactory for them and Buxaplenty wants to humiliate them even further. I kinda feel sorry for them."

Candace turned towards Trixie. "Wait, you're sure they can't even make something decent on their own?"

"That's to be expected", Trixie responded. "No kid can make something big and amazing."

"Lady, you're friends with a girl who tries to get her brothers busted _because_ they make big and amazing things", Candace said. "And you made a bet with those exact same brothers! They'll be fine!"

Trixie looks at the time. It's 25 past four. "Even then, I doubt they'll be able to fix whatever they have made in under a half hour", she said.

"You know what", Candace realized. "You may be right. I mean, I know for a fact that the two can build extraordinary things within 11 minutes, but maybe they _don't_ have enough time to finish it when it gets destroyed! And they'll be slaves throughout the vacation! What will Mom say to that?"

Candace started freaking out: "And what if they get hurt? That Boom Juice thing can make machines explode! That can't be good! Speaking of, if that machine is busted away, then I cannot bust the boys at all!" Trixie was rolling her eyes at that statement. Her long-necked friend continued: "And then I cannot call Mom!" She gasped and shook her friend as she said: "WHAT IS MOM EVEN DOING RIGHT NOW?!"

* * *

Linda and Lawrence were actually found at a yard sale, still looking for antiques.

"My", said the British husband. "These are some extraordinary, never-seen-before antiques you've got there, mister... umm..."

"Crocker!", the attendant, a grayish, hunchbacked fellow with ears on his neck said. "And these aren't antiques, these are devices I've made to capture FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He spasmed out when saying those last words. Linda and Lawrence are understandably weirded out. "...that have failed", he then continued. "Where did you even get the idea these were boring antiques?"

Linda raised a finger while saying: "...Because that's what your sign said."

Crocker then noticed the sign the two pointed towards. It said 'ANTIQUES FOR SALE'.

"Dagnabbit!", Crocker exclaimed. "I bet Mother must've snuck that sign here while I wasn't looking!"

"Umm, actually", said another attendant, who was big and burly, "I believe you took mine by accident." By the looks of it, he wasn't very pleased.

"Oh, my neighbor", Crocker said while sweating. He was being dragged away while saying to Linda and Lawrence: "Be back in a minute!"

It sounded like Crocker was being beaten up out of the Flyyn-Fletcher couple's sight.

"You know", Linda said. "I wonder how Candace and the boys are doing."

"Me too, darling", Lawrence responded. "And, for some reason, I also wonder what Perry's doing."

* * *

 _Author's Note: New addition to this chapter: reference to Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale, my Milo Murphy's Law spinoff. When this chapter was originally written, MML hadn't even aired yet, so I didn't even know who Dakota and Cavendish were. But in later stories in the Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale series, they are kinda integrated into the plot, with thanks to the spinoff too, so it should make sense to have them in this revised version too, right?_

 _Next chapter: Perry gets saved, by someone he never expected._


	12. An Unexpected Savior

Perry's got himself real stuck this time. Who'd ever knew that closet storage would ever become the perfect trap?

Then again, Perry never expected societal convention to be a trap either. And with the help from Agent Lyla from COWCA, he even got himself out of that situation.

He just needed to find a way to get out of the cloth. But that proves to be difficult when also being stuck in bubble wrapping. And buckets.

And even if he got himself out, Norm was with him so he could either warn Doofenshmirtz, or he could capture Perry himself. Although, Norm wasn't exactly the smartest robot ever. He just needed him to be distracted...

...which is difficult because he's still trapped. All his limbs, and his tail, are stuck.

He tried moving his head so his fedora would fall, so he can catch it with his bill. Yet, this _also_ proves to be difficult in the current situation.

Only an outside force could help him. And with his arms stuck, he cannot contact the OWCA to request additional help.

Perry could only count on his luck to get saved.

Then, someone knocked at the closet door.

"I'LL GET IT", Norm said as ecstatically as ever.

As Norm opened the door, he got swiftly kicked, to the point that he got the cauldron he carried stuck on his head, and then proceeded to sleep because he thought it was bedtime.

Perry wondered who his savior was. He tried to turn around and was surprised who it was.

 _Veronica?_

But how? Perry tried his very best to hide his secret identity to anyone who could tell it to his owners. And yet, here's one of them.

Veronica noticed Perry at that point and spoke: "Oh there you are, Mr. I-pretend-to-be-the-most-boring-thing-ever." She helped Perry out of his trap as she continued: "Betcha wondering how this gal knows about your job. Well, that weirdo that went to me earlier suddenly yelled your name, and then I saw you with some totally outdated spy hat, probably from 1940-whatever. That guy's even dumber than those two dork owners of yours, don'tcha agree?"

Of course Doof's yelling caught too much attention at the perfume department. Perry could've guessed that himself.

"Jeez, who knew such a boring thing like a platypus would actually have such an exiting job", Veronica then said. "Secret agent, why didn't you tell everyone all about it? That would make your lame owners top-tier populars within a second or two!"

Perry glared at the blonde. Apparently she's unaware of the reason why secret agents are called ' _secret_ agents'.

"Oh, don't worry", Veronica said while freeing Perry from his 'trap', "If I got caught so easily, I wouldn't embarrass myself either."

When freed, Perry decided to give Veronica a pamphlet Major Monogram made himself. Actually, Carl did, but Monogram supervised.

Veronica read out loud: "'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent'", before stopping and asking: "You know, you're not MY pet, right? I know, you'd love to, but I just can't stand boring things like platypi, but whatever."

Perry chattered in annoyance, and pointed to a paragraph that should be more important.

"'Whenever the owner of a pet (or any of their associates) discovers that their pet is a secret agent of OWCA, either their memory for the day gets removed via mind-erasing devices, or if things gets too serious, the agent in question has to be _relocated_.'"

Veronica stared at the fedora-wearing platypus for two whole seconds. Then she said: "You know that 'OWCA' is one of the lamest acronyms ever, right?"

Perry facepalmed. He didn't believe in dumb blondes, but man, does Veronica completely miss the point. He grabbed a yellow highlight marker from his hat and marked the word 'relocated', as well as the first part of the paragraph, from 'Whenever' to 'agent'.

"Ohhhhh, so you get relocated when those dorks know your secret identity?", Veronica asked.

Believing that Veronica finally got it, Perry nodded.

"Ah", Veronica replied. She paused before asking: "...What does 'relocated' mean anyway?"

 _Of course_ there was a catch. This gal has a limited vocabulary to boot.

Perry grabbed a dictionary from his fedora and showed Veronica the word 'relocate'.

Veronica read through the definition and then said: "Wait, you have to move away when they get to know this secret agent stuff? Do they get to move along with you?"

Perry shook his head with a sad expression. He really loved his owners and didn't particularly like to move away from them.

"But... why?", Veronica asked. "I don't get it."

In response, Perry picked up the pamphlet again and pointed to another paragraph.

"'The reason why the agent has to be relocated is because knowing the true identity might not only be dangerous to the agent, but also the family. It could lead them into working together in defeating the villains. While _that_ is good, the villain can look up where the family lives and cause all sorts of mayhem from there, not to mention ruin their privacy.'"

There was more text, something about loved ones getting hurt or something, but Veronica stopped reading right there. If Perry's secret got out, so many bad things could happen, and it reminded her of her own secrets, and consequences whenever they come out.

She has quite an obsession for her best friend Trixie, namely how she's so popular. Veronica admires and envies Trixie at the same time due to her popularity. She does both so much that she not only wants to be just like Trixie, but just _be_ her in general. She owns a wig that is a perfect copy of Trixie's hairstyle. Of course, she's completely unaware of Trixie's own secrets, but what Trixie shows, must have inspired Veronica on such a large level.

Veronica could imagine what would happen if her secret gets out, but she dearly wishes it to never happen. She would probably be casted as a freak, a creep, and would likely be downgraded to the same kind of unpopular as the geeks. And then sh would never be able to be like Trixie.

Of course, this makes her one step closer to another of her embarrassing secrets, since she also has a crush on Timmy. But she fears that no one (not even Timmy) would even want to be near her after her Trixie obsession came out.

She realizes that she can sympathize with Perry. If either of their secrets comes out, the worst things could happen. But at least with Perry, the damage can be neutralized.

So Veronica made a decision:

"I'll keep your agent stuff a secret", she said.

Perry felt glad and relieved when hearing that, but he also fears Veronica would be unable to keep his identity a secret for long. He has seen her blabbering gossips without even realizing there's no even someone to gossip with. So initially, it doesn't seem like the best idea.

However, Candace's best friend Stacy (whose relationship is closer to Phineas and Ferb, and obviously Candace) also knows Perry's secret identity, and is so far doing a good job despite her airhead moments. Then there's Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz's daughter, who already knew Perry's secret, but befriended Ferb and Candace later on, and nothing bad from her side has happened so far yet either.

So Perry decides to take the risk and shook Veronica's hand, solidifying an agreement.

"That's settled, then", Veronica said. She checked the time with her smartphone. "Oop, four-thirty. Gotta remind Trixie about that bet thing she made with your owners! Bet they're gonna lose anyway, but ya know."

Perry smiled suavely. If he weren't a platypus, he would've said 'No, no they won't', since he _knows_ how amazing Phineas and Ferb are with these kinda things. Believe it or not, but their inventions were even OWCA's only hope in saving the Tri-State Area at one point.

Veronica was just done texting. "There ya go. Now let's get outta here before that weird robot guy wakes up."

Perry has completely forgotten that they were still in that large closet, so he and Veronica left it and closed the door.

"You go stop that weirdo with whatever his plan is. I'll be waiting for Trixie at that elevator", Veronica told Perry.

Perry already figured that out, but he appreciates Veronica's reminder anyway. She's being a lot quicker to thought now than with the whole situation with the pamphlet.

And so, the fedora-wearing platypus and the blonde valley girl parted ways.


	13. Candace Gives Chase

Candace was going completely bonkers out of worry, and fatigue made her sit down and breathe heavily. So, Trixie comforted her: "Relax, the damage isn't done just yet."

Candace calmed down and looked at Trixie, saying: "You're right. We just need to prevent their scheme from happening."

"Right", Trixie said. "All we need to do is take away that flask, lock it up somewhere and everything will be OK!"

"Trix, you're absolutely correct", Candace said. "We need to catch up to them and snag that juice away!"

"You seem quite confident now", Trixie said.

"I _am_ confident now", Candace confirmed. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Do what?", said a voice behind Candace and Trixie. They turned around.

It was Isabella.

"Hi Candace", Isabella said. "What'cha doin'?"

"More like what are YOU doing", Candace replied. "Aren't you supposed to help Phineas with whatever you're building?"

"Oh, we're just putting up the finishing touches now", Isabella said. "I'm assigned to buy food coloring." She gestured to a cart she's been carrying, loaded with tons of bottles of food coloring.

"You're gonna color snacks?" Candace asked.

"No", Isabella said. "We're gonna color water. Although, adding side snacks would be a good idea."

She jotted 'colored side snacks' down on a notepad, the asked again: "So, again, what'cha doing?"

Trixie hoped that Isabella didn't recognize her, and said in a deeper voice: "You may not believe it, but your friend is in quite some trouble. Some rich guy-"

"Oh, that's right, Phineas told me about it", Isabella said. "Also, you must be Candace's new friend he was talking about earlier. What's your name?"

"His name is, er, Trixtan, but that's not important right now", Candace said. "That Buxaplenty guy bribed four shady-looking guys to set up a distraction, and then plans to add Boom Juice, so the thing Phineas and Ferb are working on would explode!"

"Boom Juice?!", Isabella exclaimed. "Isn't that the nitroglycerin-based formula used for self-destruct buttons? I gotta warn Phineas!"

"Isabella dialed a number on her cellphone to contact Phineas.

As Isabella was talking to Phineas, Trixie's own phone buzzed. Looking at the text she got, she whispered to Candace: "I gotta go. My friend misses me, and she might suspect things if I don't show up."

"Oh, that's too bad", Candace whispered. "Good luck with that."

As Isabella was done with her phone call, she saw Trixie just disappearing in the distance.

"What's up with Trixtan?", she asked.

Candace thought for a bit while saying: "He... umm, had to go somewhere real fast. But that doesn't matter, we can prevent that Boom Juice from coming ourselves, too. We'll just snag it away, right under their noses, whadd'ya say?"

"Well, I would", Isabella said. "But I still need to deliver this food coloring to Phineas. You think you can do it alone, too?"

"Well, maybe", Candace replied. "But what if I fail? Don't you guys have a backup plan or something?"

"Don't worry about us", Isabella said. "Phineas said to me that Timmy and Chloe will be extra weary, and Buford and Chester will distract the shady figures."

"You sure Buford and that other guy can handle them?", Candace asked. "Remy may be a pipsqueak but those others are almost as tall as me. And I'm only taller because of my stupid neck!"

"I'm set for backup help if they gets in trouble", Isabella said with confidence. "And if I can handle a heavy bouncer, I'm sure I can handle some tall kids too."

"Oh, that's alright then", Candace said. Then she realized: "Wait, why are we still standing here?! Those guys may already be halfway and we're still just here! We gotta move!"

The two girls ran to the nearest elevator. After reaching the first floor, the two split up: Candace went on the lookout for Remy's gang while Isabella went straight to Phineas, dragging her carriage with food coloring along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie has already swapped her boy clothes for her regular ones. Veronica's text told her to meet her at the third floor, so she took the elevator.

Veronica was waiting for Trixie at the third floor's elevator and was pretty surprised to see her asian friend come out of there.

"Wow", Veronica exclaimed. "You're like, earlier than expected."

Trixie was looking at the time on her smartphone, and it appears to be 4:35. "Yeah, totally", she agreed.

"So, what should we do before we can humilate those dorks", Veronica asked.

Trixie admitted: "I'm not sure, actually."

"Hey, why don't we go, like, window shopping", Veronica suggested. "Maybe you'll get another idea later."

Trixie agreed and the two strolled around the third floor.

* * *

Candace ran for a bit and then saw Remy in the distance. He and the bullies were about to walk under a glass pathway from the second floor.

Thinking quickly, Candace took a fishing pole and a cork from a nearby stand, and swung the pole so the line extended towards the glass pathway and the hook would latch onto it. Then she jumped onto some nearby springs while reeling in, making her able to swing from one side to the other. When reaching Remy, she took the flask out of his hands and put the cork onto it. She then landed near an escalator on the second floor.

Remy was completely surprised when his Boom Juice has been snatched away right before his eyes. He then noticed Candace on the second floor, with the flask in her hands.

"Why that little...", Remy muttered. He then commanded: "After that giraffe!"

The quintet ran to the second floor, giving chase to Candace. Candace already saw Remy getting towards her and ran away as fast as she could. Thanks to the cork on the flask, the Boom Juice isn't as reactive as when exposed, so she doesn't have to be as careful. _"Makes you think why they don't include corks alongside their beakers"_ , Candace thought.

Remy was catching up to her, however, so he warned: "Listen, longneck, I told you not to get in my way again! Hand over that flask or my four friends will beat the heck outta you!"

" _Four_ friends?!", Candace replied. "You're the only one chasing me!"

"Huh?" Remy said as he halted. He looked around as the bullied he hired were indeed lacking.

He immediately ran back and then saw Francis and his friends... trying to pin down a giant giraffe-shaped balloon. "Oh for the love of...", Remy said. Then he yelled: "FRANCIS! What are you doing?!"

Francis looked at Remy and said: "Well, you said 'After that giraffe', and we thought you meant this balloon..."

"Not a _literal_ giraffe, you imbecile", Remy exclaimed. He pointed towards Candace, who is now far, far away in the distance. " _That girl_ with the long neck! Ugh, she doesn't even have to bluff to win time. _You guys_ already win time for her! How are we gonna catch up to her now?!"

Then they noticed a sports store. With rollerblades for sale.


	14. Remy Strikes Back

"There! Almost finished", Phineas said.

The project has begun to look more like a slide. There seems to be a spiraling staircase towards the start, at the fifth floor, which was very wide itself, also having openings for streaming water (which was still missing), and colorful inner tubes.

The course itself seems to be divided in several sections, each having loopings and irregular turns and twists, as well as a handful of sections one wouldn't associate with water slides, such as the aforementioned bubble bath and disco floor.

New elements have also been added, such as star-shaped neon lights on the tubes.

Approximately three things have to be done now: painting the entire thing, supplementing a water tank and adding food coloring to the water so it appears in several colors.

Phineas sent Ferb and Chloe to buy pails of fast-drying paint, so the gang can begin painting in just a minute. Phineas already ordered a metal tank full of water, which can be attached to the slide once the paint job is done. And the cute girl that was out getting food coloring has just arrived.

"Hi, Phineas", Isabella said, carrying a cart full of food coloring behind her. "Here's the food coloring."

"Great", Phineas said. "We just need to wait for Ferb and Chloe for the paint."

And right on cue, Ferb and Chloe arrive with carts full of paint buckets.

"Hey, Phineas, here's the paint you asked for", Chloe said.

"Excellent", Phineas said as he pulled out some paint brushes.

* * *

Candace laughed mockingly to Remy and his gang as she ran all over the second floor. Now she needed to throw it away somewhere it can't do harm. But she couldn't think of anything while still running mindlessly.

It doesn't help that she keeps hearing a rolling sound that keeps getting closer and closer.

Wait what?

Candace turned around, and startled a bit: Remy and his lackeys are still giving chase while wearing roller skates. And they're closing in on Candace.

Quickly, she turned around and went into the elevator, pushing the button beside the doorway as fas as she could. Fortunately, the elevator was on the same floor without anyone in it. She pushed the button as quickly as possible, and the doors were closing just when Remy arrived.

"See you later, suckers", Candace taunted, enraging Remy.

As the elevator descended, Candace wiped the sweat off her head. Then she heard a thud. But not from the elevator.

Candace got a bit scared as the elevator arrived. And rightfully so as the doors opened: a big, gray-skinned bully was angrily teething to her.

Apparently, Francis just _jumped back to the first floor_ so he could catch up on Candace.

"YAAH", Candace yelled as she quickly pushed the button for the third floor.

She fortunately arrived at the third floor without Remy waiting for her, but she can see the five antagonizing kids already giving chase.

Luckily, there was another shop selling roller skates next to the elevator. How coincidentally convenient!

* * *

As she bought a pair of roller skates of her own and left the shop, a tiny hand snatched the flask away she was holding. It, of course, belonged to Remy.

"See you at your brothers' downfall, giraffe neck", he gloated.

"HEY! How do you know your targets are my brothers", she yelled back. She then said to herself out loud: "Oh, it doesn't matter; at least we're both on even grounds now." She put on her roller skates.

Candace used be terrible at roller skating, but over the course of summer she really improved. Now she's able to skate as fast as Remy and his gang of bullies.

As she catches up to Remy, she says: "Listen here, bub, _I_ am the one here doing the busting, and that thing that Phineas and Ferb are making will not be going _anywhere_ until they're busted. And I'll be making sure they're not busted before five."

"I won't let you", Remy snarled. "I won't let Trixie lose, even if I have to destroy things. We could be together someday."

"I don't think she would date someone who tries to sabotage others", Candace retorted. "Now gimme that!" She snatched the flask of Boom Juice from Remy's hands.

Unfortunately, a big bully with orange hair grabbed her and let Remy take the flask back.

However, Candace wouldn't let herself be beaten too easily: she kicked Remy away and punched her captor in the face, freeing herself and skating away.

* * *

Candace and her five chasers passed Trixie and Veronica. Remy was too focused on Candace to notice and Candace was preoccupied with the flask. But the two popular girls did notice the group.

"Isn't that Remy or something", Veronica said. "Why is he chasing a long-necked teenager? He can be pretty weird."

Trixie recognized Candace, but revealing information about her might give away her own secret, so she said: "I know right! Why would he chase down a teenager I definitely have no association with? If I were her, I would find him a creep or something! Heh heh..."

Veronica thought for a bit: "You know, darling, you can be pretty weird too..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz still hasn't been very successful with giving free samples of his Eau the Inator. He's doing his very best in selling it, but the way he approaches his target, valley girls, makes them feel awkward and scares them away.

"Verflixt", he curses. "I've asked 33 customers now, and none of them want to try it out. What am I doing wrong here?"

He then noticed a shorter valley girl, the same one he's seen before. "Oh, it's you", Doof said.

Then Heinz realized something: "Heyhey wait, you're a valley girl too! Why don't _you_ try it out for me, shorty?"

The valley girl then promptly kicked the perfumer-dressed scientist in the face. 'She' then stood on Heinz as he was lying on the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Heinz asked. "What did I ever do to you? Well, besides calling you a shorty?"

The valley girl put off 'her' wig again, and replaced it with the recognizable fedora. Doofenshmirtz realized it was Perry the Platypus.

"Ugh, I should've known", Doof grunted. "How did you escape from my trap _this_ time?"

Instead of an answer, he got a swipe from a handbag in his face.

The scientist threw Perry off him, took off his perfumer disguise, and then said "Oh, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get", as he charged towards Perry.

Perry took a pink perfume bottle and spritzed it onto Heinz's eyes.

"YEOWCH", Heinz yelled. "That smarts!"

Doofenshmirtz then noticed a cart loaded with perfume. "Time for a little stroll, Perry the Platypus", he said while picking up the cart. "And with emphasis on 'roll'!" Then Doof flung the cart towards Perry.

However, while Perry was being taken by the uncontrollable cart, he pulled a grappling hook from his hat and pulled Heinz towards him. Now both of them are on the cart as it leaves the perfume department.

"Well", Doofenshmirtz said. "Looks like I'm on a roll now."

* * *

The cart went around the entire floor, all the while its passengers were fighting with the perfume it was loaded with.

Eventually, the cart passed Trixie and Veronica.

"Huh, a cart with perfume on the loose, and a pharmacist is riding on it", Trixie said. "That's peculiar, isn't it, Veronica?"

Veronica recognized Perry and the weirdo, but in order to keep Perry's identity secret, she said: "Yep, totally! If I knew that guy, which I TOTALLY don't by the way, I would be, like, totally embarrassed! Heh..."

Trixie raised an eyebrow and said: "You know, you can be pretty peculiar sometimes, too."


	15. Doofenshmirtz Succeeds (Somehow)

As the cart drove further through the floor, Perry thought he recognized Candace also, being chased by a few others. And he saw a glimpse of Phineas and Ferb's project. A tube?

Doofenshmirtz obviously doesn't care for those things and shoved Perry off the cart while distracted. The cart was now going back into the perfume department, going full circle.

Perry used his grappling hook again, to latch onto the cart. However, this time he knotted the end on a pole, as if the cart were a dog on a leash. At this moment, Heinz pulled out his Eau de Inator out of his pocket again.

* * *

As she skated a bit over the third floor, Candace thought she noticed a cart full of perfume passing by, with some strange people riding on it to boot. Since she was still being chased by Remy, she couldn't stop to take a second look, but she thought she saw something teal with a hat from 1940-something and a really ugly pharmacist.

The long-necked girl and her chasers were already completing one lap of the floor. Candace believes that if she could just skate around the entire floor for as many laps as she can until five o' clock would be good enough to keep Remy busy. Hopefully, she could skate as long as 5:30 so Mom could finally see what Phineas and Ferb are doing too, as an added bonus. Candace was already beaming with excitement and felt incredibly smart about her plan.

However, fate wasn't as kind to her.

Candace just noticed Trixie and Veronica in the distance. Even though it is the second time the group would pass them, Candace was extremely nervous that they would meet up again in such a fashion, and she was afraid she had to explain everything in detail.

But Candace didn't want to bust Trixie. She wanted to bust Phineas and Ferb.

Fearfully thinking about Trixie's future, Candace wasn't looking out at all and was caught off-guard when she appears to be heading straight to the elevator's doors, bumping on them and falling on the floor.

The flask with Boom Juice she held rolled out of her hand on the floor.

Right before Remy's feet.

"And thank you, miss Brontosaur", Remy said. Not that Candace could hear it, because the bump made her unconscious for about twenty seconds.

* * *

When Candace woke up, she noticed her hand was flaskless and that Remy and his bully gang was gone.

Candace tried to stand up and went to see where Remy was. As she looked down from the third floor, the feared assumptions she had were proven true: Remy and his cronies were heading straight to some huge contraption that had 'Phineas and Ferb' written all over it.

Candace was having none of that. She skated towards the nearest escalator and grinded on the railing. She tried to, at least, and she was failing hard.

But extra bruises didn't matter. She had to stop Remy as soon as possible.

* * *

As the rope of the grappling hook stretched, the cart halted, letting Doof fall off and release his flask of perfume. The perfume fell on the ground and it smell reached a brown-haired valley girl nearby.

But Doofenshmirtz was more focused on the bottle itself. "Great", he said. "Now the glass is all broken. Ugh, now I need to clean it up."

But when Heinz said that, the brown-haired girl already picked up the shards for him.

"Oh, that's very nice of you", Doof said.

"That's because you asked me to do it, master", the girl spoke in a somewhat monotonely voice.

"M-master?", Heinz said. "I'm not a-". But Doofenshmirtz cut himself off as he realized what just happened. "Oh, the perfume, of course", he murmured.

But what if the girl was just being polite? And liked talking in a monotone voice? And has the habit of mispronouncing 'mister' as 'master'? Okay, all of that combined sounds improbable, but hey, it can happen. So, Doofenshmirtz decided to test if the perfume worked.

"Ummm, sit down", he commanded.

The girl sat down.

"Now umm, pick your nose", Doof said.

The girl put a finger in her nose.

"And now, twirl like a ballerina"

The girl did as bidden.

"YES", Doofenshmirtz said. "My perfume works!"

* * *

Perry just reached the perfume department to see Heinz has succeeded.

"Ah, just in time, Perry the Platypus", Heinz said. Then he commanded to the girl: "Now hold my nemesis over there for me, will you?"

The brunette held Perry tight.

"Now wait here", Doof commanded. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

In the closet, Norm was still lying down with his head in the cauldron, when his built-in phone rang. The large robot man stood up (still with the cauldron on his head), and 'picked it up', so to speak.

"HELLO, SIR. THIS IS NORM THE ROBOT", Norm answered.

"Get your cauldron ready, Norm: the Eau de Inator's a success", Doofenshmirtz said. "You know the formula, right?"

Norm responded: "YOU HAVE PROGRAMMED THAT IN MY MIND, SIR. SO YES, YES I DO." Norm put the cauldron off his head and placed it in front of him.

"Great! And you got the ingredients too?" Heinz asked.

"I HAVE THEM RIGHT HERE", Norm replied, while opening his body case, revealing a variety of things needed for the formula, as well as a squirrel, still powering Norm by running in a hamster wheel.

"Good, good", Doofenshmirtz said. "I'll be right by your side in a minute."

* * *

He ended the call and commanded his new slave: "I'll be gone for a while. Stay here and keep Perry the Platypus tight, will ya?"

"As you wish, master", the girl said and held Perry even tighter. The platypus growled.

Heinz went out of the perfume department and followed the way to the large closet his robot lackey was waiting. On his way, he passed Veronica and Trixie again.

"Never thought we'd see this weirdo pharmacist twice", Trixie said with disgust.

Doofenshmirtz heard that and said: "Hey, you take that back, lady! I am NOT a pharmacist!"

Trixie and Veronica looked at Doof with the same kind of unimpressed faces the scientist has seen dozens of times on his platypus nemesis.

"Ugh fine, call me a pharmacist you want", Heinz scoffed. "But you'll be very sorry once I get both of you under my control, and I finally get to take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doof then went on his way to the closet and slammed the door.

"...we're not even IN the Tri-State Area", Veronica responded.

"I KNOW!" Heinz could be heard from the closet.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The next chapter will be a big one! It was originally supposed to be one whole chapter as well, but when I first published it, I found it so big that I decided to split it up in three separate parts. Now, though, it has been merged together._

 _Also, the XL-sized chapter will have a bunch of scene changes, meaning we will get bits of everyone in the story._

 _Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and don't forget to favorite._


	16. Nearing the Moment of Truth

"SO, SIR", Norm asked. "WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE BY MY SIDE AGAIN?"

"So I can make sure you don't screw up the formula, of course", Heinz said. "With Perry the Platypus being trapped by my _much more competent slave_ , you don't have much to worry."

Norm responded: "BUT SIR, YOU PROGRAMMED THE FORMULA RECIPE IN MY HEAD. I KNOW IT BY HEART NOW"

"Yes, I know, but you always tend to make mistakes _despite_ that", Heinz retorted. "I just want to make sure everything goes 100% right for once!"

* * *

"Man, what a weirdo", Trixie said in reference to the pharmacist that just went into the closet.

"Yeah, he looks just as lame as those unpopulars too", Veronica agreed. "Anyway, it's ten minutes before we can humiliate those other lame-os. Do you now know whaddya wanna do before that?"

Trixie thought for a bit. "We could check out new perfumes."

Veronica has already been to the perfume department, but agreed regardless: "Great! That's just behind us."

As they entered the perfume department, Trixie immediately headed right. Which was a good thing in Veronica's case because she noticed something right in front of her that Trixie should absolutely not know about.

It was Perry, held tightly by a brown-haired customer, seemingly in trance.

* * *

As Phineas, Ferb and the gang were painting their invention in vibrant red and yellow colors, a mustached man in light blue approached them.

"Delivery service, looking for a certain Phineas Flynn", the man announced.

"Yep, that's me", Phineas said in excitement and went to the man.

"Did you order this water tank and wanted us to deliver it to Dimmsdale Mall", the man asked as he revealed a large wooden crate on a trolley beside him.

"Yes", Phineas replied. "Yes I did."

"Good", the delivery man confirmed. He then gave Phineas a clipboard: "Now, would you sign this, please?"

Phineas placed his signature on the paper and gave the clipboard back.

"Alright, have fun", the man responded. He shoved the large crate off the trolley and left the mall.

"Huh", Phineas said. "The guy didn't even ask if I were a little young to order a water tank. Oh well."

Timmy, Chloe and AJ approached Phineas with crowbars, as they helped the triangle-headed boy to open the crate.

"I'd like to have the honors to mount the water tank on our systems", AJ requested. He also did a lot of inventing in his free time and was fascinated by Phineas and Ferb's inventing.

"Sure, go ahead", Phineas said. "Don't forget to add the food coloring, too!" AJ was already dragging the tank towards the slide-like contraption. Ferb followed AJ with the cart of food coloring.

"You two keep an eye on things, right", Phineas asked Timmy and Chloe.

"Sure, yes sir", Chloe responded. Phineas went back painting the invention.

"Gosh, I must admit that Phineas and Ferb really are as good at this stuff as they claim to be", Timmy said.

"Yeah", Chloe agreed. "This thing's gonna be amazing. I'm pretty sure Trixie will realize she made a huge mistake taking that bet."

"Speaking of realizing", the bracelet Cosmo said, "Did you know that Ferb guy has green hair like me? 'Cuz I sure didn't until now!"

"WE KNOW", Timmy, Chloe and Wanda said in unison.

* * *

Perry noticed Trixie and Veronica entered the perfume department. The platypus has no way to actually hide himself from at least Trixie, due to the fact that the victim to Doof's perfume still imprisoned him in her own arms.

His only hope was that she would regain sense to herself _before_ Trixie would see them.

It seems like Veronica actually did notice him as well, and by the looks of her face, she fears the exact same thing as Perry, but probably had no idea the woman that captured the platypus was influenced.

Veronica was panicking a bit. She had no clue how to hide Perry from Trixie, and standing there doing nothing might give her asian friend some suspicion.

"Hey, Veronica", she heard Trixie say, "You coming?"

Veronica startled a bit and said: "Oh, um, sure", as she went after Trixie, but not before worrisomely glancing at Perry. The platypus sighed.

* * *

Remy and the bullies have just arrived at the project, but to their surprise were expected by Buford, Chester and Isabella, the latter whom had notified the rest about the Boom Juice.

Despite her appearance, Isabella could easily take at least one bully, if her record of Fireside Girl patches proved anything. Buford, being a bully himself, was obviously looking forward fighting one. Chester wasn't being sure if he could even defend himself, since he was often one of Francis's targets, but out of Timmy's friends, he was said to be the hardiest. If anything, he could probably distract one of the bullies.

As Isabella was pushing one bully away, Buford was brawling with another and Chester was running from the third one, this leaves only Remy and Francis.

By then, Timmy and Chloe already noticed several dots on their radars, and their two flying cameras were already focusing on the remaining two antagonists.

To top it all off, Candace also arrived, snatching the flask from Remy's hand.

"After her", Remy yelled to Francis, as both gave chase.

* * *

"Careful, Norm", Heinz said when his robot man was adding water to the concoction. "Adding too much water would neutralize the effect."

"I KNOW, SIR", Norm replied as he stopped pouring water in the cauldron.

"Perfect", Doofenshmirtz complimented. "Now at last, the special ingredients, and then we can stir this baby up."

Norm added an unknown ingredient that Doof probably made himself, and then pulled a hair out of his boss ("Ouch!"), which he promptly threw into the mix as well.

"Now, let's stir it for five minutes", Doof said. "Did you set your built-in timer?"

"TIMER ACTIVATED, SET FOR FIVE MINUTES, SIR", Norm confirmed.

* * *

"Veronica, I need your help on deciding what pefume I should use for the upcoming event", Trixie said. "Something that lets those dorks know they lost, but not in an all too meanspirited way."

"Umm", Veronica thought audibly. Trixie was just a few aisles away from Perry and that thought made Veronica too nervous to think straight.

She picked a random bottle and asked: "...How about this one?"

"...Eau d'Ordinaire?" Trixie asked. "Are you sure?"

Veronica responded: "I dunno, but sounds exotic, right?"

Trixie picked up a sample bottle and spritzed some on a paper strip, smelling on it.

"...Veronica, this is just water", Trixie concluded.

Veronica temporarily forgot Perry as she was genuinely confused. "Really", she asked. "They're selling water as perfume now?"

"Yeah, it's completely useless, a total waste of money", Trixie scoffed. "I could make much better fragrances at home. I bet anyone could." Trixie threw the sample bottle away.

Said bottle fell right into a teal hand.

* * *

Perry's limbs may be stuck, but his hands could still hold objects. Not that if would've helped much, since he couldn't reach any objects to grab onto. That is, until a bottle of perfume fell into his right hand.

Perry heard the conversation between Trixie and Veronica from a few aisles away. He inspected the bottle and concluded that this was indeed the bottle of Eau d'Ordinaire, or ordinary water, that Trixie threw away.

Perry suspected that a bit of water might undo the effects of the Eau de Inator that Doofenshmirtz has sprayed over his captor. If not, he could at least set himself free by spritzing her in the eyes.

So, in the good old 'freeing-himself-from-the-trap' fashion, Perry sprayed the water in the girl's eyes, which prompted her to not only let loose of Perry but fall on the ground.

Perry went back into his 'mindless pet' mode as soon as he could, but stayed a little while to see if the Eau de Inator's effect subsided.

"...Ohhhhh", the brunette said, placing her hand on her forehead. "W-where am I?"

This confirmed enough for Perry and he left the perfume department.

* * *

Trixie settled on Eau de Citron, a fresh fragrance from a sour source that actually had a scent. She wanted to go straight to the cashier and pay for the perfume.

Veronic isn't all too eager about it because it requires the two to walk straight towards the location where she spotted Perry. And then his cover would be blown.

"Wait", Veronica said. "How about we, um... go the other way to the cash desk?"

Trixie gave a weird look to her blonde friend. "Is there something you want to tell me?", she asked.

"What? Nonononono", Veronica responded while sweating. "Nothing all too important."

"Well then", Trixie smiled. "Then we can just go this way, right?"

Trixie went straight ahead. Goodbye, Perry...

...except, to Veronica's surprise, Perry was already gone. The brown-haired girl that used to hold Perry captive was now alone, and seemed to be standing up after having fallen or something.

Veronica didn't get it. She observed the department, but it seems Perry already left.

She did see a teal spot outside of the perfume department.

This teal spot was of course Perry in his regular pet mode. The platypus noticed Veronica staring at him and gave her a thumbs-up to reassure her. Veronica couldn't help to smile when she noticed a little thumb coming from the teal spot.

"Hey Veronica, are you gonna stop standing there?", Trixie asked.

This startled Veronica again. She responded: "Coming!"

* * *

Candace was skating around the area, still trying to stall. She was trying to skate as far away from the slide-like project as possible, but the many tubes confused her in a way so she just went circles.

This led to her being caught in surprise by Remy, who was smart enough to skate into the opposite direction after sensing the orange-haired teenager's pattern.

Quickly, Candace turned around, but saw Francis in the distance, who still followed Candace straight. Panicked, the teenager decided to climb on the nearest tube, supported by scaffolding.

This proved a bit difficult with rollerskates on her feet, as it prevented her from using her feet for climbing. The good thing is, Remy and Francis suffer the same disadvantage.

Still, one small mistake and it's over. Also, Candace had to hold the flask of Boom Juice in her mouth, as she needed both hands to climb and her skirt had no pockets.

Frantically moving her legs while trying to climb and not to slip up, Candace almost kicked Baljeet, who happened to paint the tube she was climbing to.

"Hey, could you watch out, please", the indian boy shouted.

"Swwwy", Candace said with her teeth gripping on the flask.

Finally, Candace reached the insides of the tube, which she plummeted into. If she slid towards the end, this thing was finally risk-free!

If she would move, that is.

However, as soon as Candace tried to stand up, with her roller skates still on, she realized that this was a bad idea, as she raced down towards the end of the tube, frantically flailing her arms and legs screaming from the top of her lungs.

And the moment she saw Remy and Francis waiting for her at the end, who seemed to have just went to the end of the tube waiting for her, instead of going through the trouble of chasing her, Candace realized this was a REALLY bad idea.

The teenager crashed against the rich boy and the bully, and soon enough, all three were pulling at the flask.

* * *

"WE HAVE REACHED FIVE MINUTES, SIR", Norm said in his gleeful yet monotone voice. "STIRRING PROCESS DEACTIVATED."

"Excellent", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Now, all we need to do is to get a dozen gallons of tiny 0.1 liter perfume bottles, and fill 'em up!"

"...OR, YOU COULD GET A GIANT SPRAY BOTTLE AND SPRAY EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY", Norm suggested.

"I would, but this stuff still only works on valley girls", Doof lectured. "I want to use as little as possible on immune people so my army will be huge, and just spraying everyone in the room with the chance of no valley girls, there's just too much risk! Plus, I can get rich too!"

Heinz paused before continuing: "Besides, your idea is just the easy way out! And you know what they say about taking the easy way-"

Then the evil scientist got interrupted by the closet door being opened.

In the door opening was a teal platypus with a fedora on his head.

* * *

After buying her perfume, Trixie waited along with Veronica near the entrance, waiting for the others of the popular crowd. Tad and Chad were the first to arrive.

"Ey, Trixie", the two boys in purple greeted. "And Veronica too, of course." Veronica drooped her eyes to a neutral frown. Her friend was clearly more popular than her.

"Hi Tad, hi Chad", Trixie greeted back. "I take it you contacted all the populars of our town?"

"We certainly did", Tad grinned with pearly whites. "They'll be arriving as soon as this phone's at five."

"We even invited your parents to come", Chad announced.

Trixie was surprised at this.

"Umm, is it really needed to let Daddy and Mother come here, too", she asked.

Tad and Chad had a reasonable argument ready. Tad said: "Well, whatever happens next will certainly give a huge impact on the next week, whether you win or lose (although I doubt the latter)."

Chad continued: "So we figured your parents need to know. Can't let your slaves be confused for ordinary ordinaries, right?"

"...Right", Trixie said.

Trixie, while having no qualms about her father showing with her in public, felt a bit uncomfortable with her mother showing up as well, especially with the fear of losing against the unpopular. Sure, she has won every bet so far, but with her strict mother watching, who always had prejudice against ordinary folk, she couldn't help to sweat a little.

* * *

Timmy and Chloe are in a bit of a loss. Remy and Francis are now fighting with Candace over the flask.

"What in Dale Dimm's name can we do" Timmy asked. "They're too close to each other."

"Remind me why that's a problem again", Chloe asked back.

Timmy explained: "Any of the wishes I can think of don't only hurt Remy or Francis, but Candace as well. It may also damage the flask which may cause the Boom Juice to explode!"

"How about making the flask disappear?", Chloe suggested.

Timmy said: "That would cause way too much suspicion. The other wishes already caused a bit of it from Remy."

"Oh, makes sense", Chloe agreed. "So, wait, the only thing we can do right now is... nothing?"

"I suppose so", Timmy responded.

The two watched the three fight with defeated faces.

* * *

"Perry the Platypus?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "How did you escape from my slave?"

"HIS _MUCH MORE COMPETENT_ SLAVE, HE MIGHT ADD", Norm added.

"Quit the passive aggressive sarcasm, Norm", Heinz remarked.

As a response to Doof's original question, the platypus showed his nemesis the sample bottle he still had with him.

Heinz squinted while reading the label: "Eau d'Ordinare? Isn't that just ordinary water?"

Doofenshmirtz eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Wait. ORDINARY WATER?!", he panicked.

Perry knew exactly what to do now. He screwed the perfume bottle's cap off and prepared to pour the water in the cauldron...

...but Doof slapped the bottle right out of Perry's tiny hand, and the bottle flew right off the third floor, landing somewhere on the first floor.

"Not this time, Perry the Platypus", Heinz said. "Whew, not a second too early, or I had to start all over aga-"

Perry socked Doof in the face before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Candace is still trying her hardest to get the Boom Juice back in her possession. Whatever happens, she's _not_ going to let this giant slide thing disappear.

Remy is also trying his hardest to get the Boom Juice back in his possession. He cannot stand the idea of Trixie losing this particular bet.

He was a bit disappointed that Francis wasn't trying hard for him to get the Boom Juice back for him. Francis is a big, strong bully that could've easily taken Candace down, and yet it seemed he wasn't pulling at all. Remy didn't write four checks worth a million dollars each for this!

However, both him and Candace noticed that the floating cameras were getting closer, and closer. And as they got so close they were in their faces, Francis crushed them into smithereens.

Candace was so shocked that her mouth went wide open. Remy grinned and complimented: "Nice, Francis! That's good!"

This also worked as a distraction because Candace accidentally let loose of the bottle. With full possession of the bottle and no cameras to worry about, Remy skated away.

Candace wanted to give chase but then Francis pinned her down.

"Looks like I win", Remy gloated while skating. "And that means dear Trixie will win and your brothers won't! You lose, giraffe neck! YOU LO-"

But before Remy could finish his sentence, he slipped on a bottle that was lying on the floor, and his flask flew right out of his hand.

The Boom Juice was flung all the way to the third floor, miraculously without hitting anything concerning Phineas and Ferb's project.

This gave Candace enough confidence to push Francis aside and gloat back at Remy: "Looks like _I_ win, gel-head." Candace felt absolutely proud about finally coming up with a cheesy insult against the snooty blonde.

Now that Remy is defeated, he decided to inspect what did cause his defeat.

"A sample bottle of Eau d'Ordinaire?", he questioned.

* * *

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were fighting inside of the closet. They were clashing with buckets as if they were swords. Norm, unsurprisingly enough, didn't do anything else than spectating.

With the closet door still open, Perry was able to hear a faint sound approaching the two. Suspecting that it might be dangerous, the platypus placed his bucket onto Doof's head and kicked him in the gut, so the evil scientist would tumble into the cauldron. He then sat next to Norm, who still didn't bother to do anything.

As Heinz put the bucket off his head, he saw a flask flying right towards him. The flask crashed on the cauldron, which promptly exploded and flung the labcoat-wearing man upwards. He could be heard saying: "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUUUUSS!"

Perry guessed the flask contained Boom Juice. It would at least explain why this explosion reminded him so much of the explosions caused by selfdestruct buttons his nemesis constantly put on his inators.

Perry's mission has been completed, as he has yet again averted another evil scheme by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He ran out of the closet and was about to return to his owners as a mindless pet.

* * *

AJ finished mounting the water systems (which have now been colored in various hues), Candace, Buford, Chester and Isabella escorted Remy and the bullies away, and the project was painted in various vibrant colors. And it's only a few minutes before five o'clock.

"All right Ferb, it's finished", Phineas exclaimed gladly. Ferb gave a thumbs-up. The two stepbrothers then heard a familiar chattering.

"Oh, there you are, Perry", Phineas said to their pet platypus. "You're just in time to witness what we're about to show Trixie, remember?"

Perry remembered, and as always, he's impressed by the work of his owners. But he still had to act like a natural platypus, so he chattered again in response.

"I knew you'd like it", Phineas replied. He looked at the clock on his cellphone.

"It's almost five o'clock", he said. "I probably should call her."

* * *

As time gets closer to five o'clock, more populars were entering the mall, waiting alongside Trixie. Finally, Trixie's parents showed up: a short, bespectabled father and a tall, asian mother.

By the worried look on Mr. Tang's face, and the stern one on Mrs. Tang's, it's obvious which of Trixie's parents would act stricter.

"Hello, Daddy, hello, Mother", Trixie greeted, slightly nervous.

"Now, Trixie", her father started, "I hope you do win the bet you agree on. Both of us know how your mother would react if you do not, with the repurcussions of losing in mind."

Trixie knows that all too well, but try to stay positive. "Relax, Daddy", she said. "I never lost a bet. I'll be fine."

"I hope you will", Mrs. Tang said grimly to her daughter. "For there _will_ be consequences if you lose."

Trixie, Veronica, Tand and Chad couldn't help but grimace fearfully at the last statement of Trixie's mom, combined with the tone she said it.

Trixie decided to check the time on her smartphone.

"It's almost five o'clock", Trixie said. "Should we-"

But before Trixie could suggest anything, her phone started to buzz. She answered the phone: "Hello?"

* * *

"Hi, this is Phineas", the voice answered back.

"...How did you ge my phone number?", Trixie asked dully.

"Oh, Timmy gave me yours", Phineas replied obliviously. The black-haired popular was a bit weirded out by that statement, as well as the fact that the triangle-headed dork could talk about it in such a casual way.

Phineas continued: "But anyway, we're about done with our invention and it's almost five o'clock. Where can Ferb and I wait for you?"

Trixie replied back: "Me and all the other populars of Dimmsdale are at the entrance of this mall."

"Great, that's exactly where we're heading right now", Phineas responded. "You might see us in just a sec."

* * *

Not even a second later and Phineas, Ferb and Perry are already in front of the populars.

Noticing the crowd of populars, Phineas remarked: "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 'all the other populars', Trixie." He turned around and repeated: "She really wasn't kidding, Ferb."

"Well, you weren't exactly kidding when you said we would be there 'in a sec'", the green-haired stepbrother responded.

"You're right", Phineas said. He then noticed Trixie's parents. "You must be Trixie's parents", Phineas said to them. He stuck his head in front of Mrs. Tang, expecting her to shake it, and said: "Greetings, my name's Phine-"

"I don't touch hands with the unwealthy and unpopular populace", Mrs. Tang interrupted sternly. "Besides, I just manicured my nails and don't want them ruined by filthy hands like yours."

Phineas returned his hand with a slight frown on his face. Trixie's mother is clearly not the nicest person Phineas has met.

"Soooooo... you ready to lose and be humilated by the popular side of town?", Trixie asked.

"No, but we ARE ready to show you what we've been working on", Phineas said, with his optimism regained. "Now ladies, gentlemen, if you follow me and Ferb, please?"

The group of populars followed the two stepbrothers. Some of them are giggling already, as everyone is still thinking that these two will lose against the most popular girl of Dimmsdale.

Kids around the mall took notice of the populars being escorted by Phineas and Ferb, and they were intrigued, seeing the two stepbrother didn't nearly look as stylish or rich as the populars that followed them. So, naturally, they joined the group and followed Phineas and Ferb. Unsurprisingly, this turned the group extremely large.

Remy joined alongside the group, with a defeated frown on his face. He wasn't grinning like the rest of the populars, he knew what Phineas and Ferb made, and he tried with all his power to avert it without avail. And soon, the rest of Dimmsdale would know what the two brothers made.

Phineas and Ferb met with Timmy, Chloe, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, AJ, Chester, Candace and Irving as they arrived at their project. Phineas then turned around to the populars and presented: "Here it is, guys!"

All the populars gazed in awe at their project. Trixie couldn't believe her eyes.

She lost.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yep. Trixie lost against Phineas and Ferb. Raise your hand if you saw this coming._

 _Everyone raised their hands yet? Good. Considering Phineas and Ferb, it really shouldn't be a surprise._

 _The bigger question right now is how Trixie's mom will react to this. Or the rest of the populars. Or if we'll see Doofenshmirtz again._

 _This chapter was originally a three-parter, because the three chapters combined was deemed too long to past me. However, two years later, I got stories that had chapters way longer. But what do you think of this long chapter? Tell me in the reviews! Or, if you like this story, you could fave it, too._


	17. Trixie Lost the Bet

Trixie Tang was amazed at the large waterslide-like contraption Phineas and Ferb have conjured. So amazed, in fact, that she dropped her jaw. She noticed that Veronica almost lost her consciousness. Tad and Chad looked upon the slide with eyes so wide open, they could pop right out of their skull at any given moment.

Mrs Tang looked absolutely shocked, as if she was completely petrified. Mr Tang glanced with worrisome thoughts to his wife, realizing that her reaction was bad news and she could burst at any moment.

Everyone else behind Trixie bore similar expressions, except for Remy, who looked even more defeated than before the popular kids were introduced to... um...

What was this thing called, anyway?

"Cool, huh", Phineas expressed. "Ferb and I have made a lot of water slides over the course of Summer, but this time we kicked it up a notch or two."

Realizing that her jaw was still hanging, Trixie closed her mouth and stared intently at her triangle-headed rival. Isabella, who stood next to Phineas, couldn't help to smirk at Trixie's surprise. Almost as if to say 'I _told_ you they were awesome'.

Phineas continued: "We decided to call this 'The Ferbtastic Phinmazing Super Cool Slide Of Fun', but you can also call it 'The Coolest Slide Ever' in case you think the last name's too complicated." He gestured at the tubes, saying: "As you can see, it's a water slide with rainbow-colored water streaming through many paths and splits, each with exciting curves and looping, and decorated with lights." He then gestured towards a disco floor in the slide: "We also packed this baby with various activities one normally wouldn't find in a waterslide, such as this disco floor, or a bubble bath or a carrousel. The bar even serves colored snacks." He got that suggestion from Isabella, who in turn got it from Candace.

"And of course, the very top of this slide is supplied with inner tubes for anyone to ride in", Phineas said. "And the changing rooms are right there, in case you haven't put on your bathing suit yet."

Phineas began approaching Trixie and asked the black-haired asian: "So, what do you think? Is this good enough for the bet?"

Trixie blinked. She had to admit that this looks like the most fun water slide ever. She actually was so impressed that she didn't mind to declare Phineas and Ferb as the winners of the bet, and had to stop acting stuck up, albeit for a week.

If it weren't for her mother...

Mrs Tang was twitching with her eyes throughout Phineas's entire speech. Sometimes, she even bruxed with her teeth. When Phineas asked that one question to her daughter, though, her face went red of anger. This was a bad, _bad_ sign...

"BEATRIX TIANA TANG", she yelled furiously towards Trixie, "YOU'RE _NOT_ GOING TO ACCEPT THIS OR YOU'LL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY."

Trixie jumped out of fear when her mother angrily screamed her full name. That always meant she was in deep trouble. Phineas also jumped due to sheer surprise. He definitely did not expect anyone madly yelling towards someone, or at least not in such extreme way as Trixie's mom just did. The popular kids, including Trixie's friends, also turned their eyes towards Trixie's mother with fear, as did Phineas's friends, and Timmy and his friends. Buford seemed to be cowering behind Baljeet.

"Hold on, Mrs Tang", Phineas asked. "Why isn't your daughter allowed to approve this slide?"

Mrs Tang turned towards Phineas, still with an angry red face and a twitching eye. That cheeky boy got guts to question her methods like that!

"Have you forgotten what you proposed in case my daughter accepts defeat", she bellowed. "She is forced to be nice to the unrich and unpopular, which will obviously blemish the name of the Tang family! No longer will they be respected and instead be shunned by the other rich families in Dimmsdale. Our reputation will be gone, we will be ridiculed and we will eventually be poorer than dirt!"

Phineas raised an eyebrow at this story. Phineas wanted to say something, but Candace already took the words right from his mouth, as she said: "That sounds a little unrealistic."

"Well, yeah, it does", Phineas agreed. "Especially that last part. I don't think a little niceness towards the less successful would hurt your wealth, Mrs Tang."

"But our reputation _would_ ", Mrs Tang retorted. "Rich people that hang out with street urchins and beggers have never been taken seriously, and never will."

Phineas raised his eyebrow again. He said: "O...kay, I see your point, but aren't you exaggerating a bit?" He gestured to Timmy and AJ, continuing: "I mean, I'm pretty sure they aren't beggers that live on the streets."

"In my book, they are", Mrs Tang replied stubbornly.

"H-honey, it's okay", Mr Tang stuttered to his wife. "It's just for a week. After that, Trixie can just treat them however they want."

"Which is too long", she retorted back. "Trixie will be too accustomed treating them nicely to change back. She'll lose all her friends. And any new friends she will make are absolutely unworthy for the rich."

It went silent for a bit. Mr Tang didn't know what to say, Trixie was too afraid making her decision and the rest just anticipated. Then, a lone voice said to Mrs Tang:

"I will treat the lower class nicely too for this week..."

It was Veronica, Trixie's friend.

Trixie's mother turned towards the blonde. "And what would YOUR mother think of that" she asked.

"I'm not sure", Veronica replied. "But didn't you, like, say that Trixie would lose all her friends if she treated the unpopulars better? Well, I thought, like, 'If I stuck to her side through the week and be treating them better too, at least she would have ONE rich friend left', right?"

That, and she hoped to at least get closer to Timmy within this period, but no one needs to know that. Besides, she decided this mainly for her best friend.

Everyone was surprised at Veronica's offer. Who expected her to sacrifice herself alongside Trixie just so she could keep a friend as wealthy as her?

"I wouldn't go as far as treating dorks better, but I'll definitely stay Trixie's friend whether she does or not", Tad offered. "Me too", Chad seconded.

The other populars would also like to stay Trixie's friend, no matter if she'll keep treating lower-class people better or not. Remy was actually quite surprised she would still be popular after losing the bet, so he offered the same.

With the wide support, Trixie's mom had no choice but to give in. She sighed and said to her daughter: "Alright. Accept defeat if you want. But don't forget that I still don't approve of you hanging out with the foul low class. Do you understand, Trixie?"

Trixie gulped and replied: "Yes, Mother."

"Good." Her mother then said, "I'll be going for a while. Be sure you're ready in half an hour." As she left the group, she called her husband, who quickly followed her.

Everyone stared to the two parents getting further away, as Phineas said to Trixie: "So. The slide, whaddya think?"

"Honestly, that thing looks really cool", Trixie replied. "I apologize for not believing you earlier."

"That's okay", Phineas said back. "You know, since we kinda made it for your bet, I think it'd be cool if you were the first to ride it!"

"Really?!", Trixie said.

"Well, yeah, why not", Phineas said nonchalantly.

Trixie went to the nearest changing room and changed her lilac and white clothes to a purple bikini. Many other kids followed suit and changed their clothes for swimwear.

* * *

Phineas escorted Trixie to the starting point of the Coolest Slide Ever. A myriad of children followed, forming a line so large that only a fifth of it took up the entire spiral staircase the slide was connected to.

At the starting point, Trixie hesitated a bit and kept staring at the colorful inner tubes. "Which one should I choose", she asked.

"Whichever you want", Phineas said. "It doesn't really matter - a new one will be added when you slide down!"

Trixie was about to approach the purple inner tube after hearing that, but she stopped again as a loud, screechy yell was approaching the slide from above.

It was Doofenshmirtz, who was falling down after being launched up from the cauldron's explosion from earlier (not that either Phineas or Trixie knew about that).

He fell in a green inner tube and started sliding down the rainbow-colored stream of water. The evil scientist had no idea what was happening and kept spinning around until he was halted by impact against a split. With both of his legs in a different tube each, that would probably hurt down his pelvis.

Phineas and Trixie kept staring silently at Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, that was kinda random", Phineas said, breaking the silence.

"One kind that stole the first ride from me, too", Trixie added.

"No worries, Trixie", Phineas commented. "He didn't destroy it or something - you can totally slide down it still."

Trixie felt Phineas was right and then placed herself in the purple inner tube, also sliding down the colorful stream.


	18. Candace: Back in Busting Business

While Trixie was sliding down the Coolest Slide Ever, Phineas kept standing at the starting point and saw other kids taking off, as well as a grown man in a tracksuit. He was waiting for Ferb or Isabella so he could join either of them, but he saw a very chipper Candace first.

"Well, _you_ seem very happy", Phineas said.

"Of course I am", Candace replied. "I managed to prevent this slide from disappearing before five, which means I can prevent it from disappearing until Mom sees this. _I can finally get you two busted!_ "

Candace approached the red inner tube as she continued: "I'll be calling Mom right now while I slide down."

Phineas stared silently to Candace, but then said smiling: "Okay, have fun!"

As Candace slid down, she dialed her mom's phone number.

* * *

Linda's phone was beeping as she stepped in her car. Expecting it to be Candace, she picked it up and said with a neutral expression: "Hello?"

"Mom, you _gotta_ see this", Candace started. "Phineas and Ferb have made a bet with this rich girl called Trixie who seems really mean but is actually quite friendly once you get to know her, and she lost against my brothers as they worked until five o'clock on a really large project and now she has to be nice to every-"

Linda couldn't follow any of this and interrupted: "Calm down, Candace."

When Candace was silenced, she continued: "Okay, so you usually call me when Phineas and Ferb made something. What did they make _this_ time?"

"A _giant, very complicated waterslide_ ", Candace said. "It's the biggest, most colorful slide they have made so far! It's got rainbow water, many pathways, a disco, a carrousel and SO MUCH MORE! Mom, you gotta meet me at the mall and I'll show you!"

Linda sighed, and said: "Alright, Candace. I'll be there at 5:30."

Linda ended the conversation. Her husband Lawrence asked: "Was that Candace? What did the boys make this time?"

"Apparently, they have made a large waterslide", Linda replied. "With a disco and carrousel. Such imagination, am I right?"

* * *

After seeing off a bunch of popular kids (including a disgruntled Remy that only glared at him), Phineas finally met his friends at the starting point: Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irvung and even Perry. Timmy, Chester, AJ and Chloe were with them too.

"There you are, guys", Phineas said excitedly.

"I still don't get why we allow that Remy kid on this ride", Buford complained, who took note of Remy sliding off in the distance. "I mean, after all the things he did..."

Baljeet interrupted: "Well, Phineas likes to see the good in everyone, even in jerks. I mean why else would he still have you joining in?"

Taking offense in the last statement, Buford picked up Baljeet by his hair, grumbling: "You sayin' I'm a jerk, nerd?"

Baljeet stammered nervously: "Oh um, n-n-no, not at all, Buford, you-you are just a little rough, that is it."

Buford let go of Baljeet. "Fair enough", he said.

"Come on, guys, no need to stall", Phineas said. "Let's go!"

"BUFORD FIRST!", Buford said excitedly, taking a blue inner tube. Chester followed, saying: "I'm gonna take the labcoat of that pharmacist at the split", while taking a green inner tube. AJ, Baljeet and Irving followed suit.

Phineas picked up Perry while stationing himself at a red inner tube, as Ferb, Isabella and Chloe stationed themselves on a green, purple and yellow inner tube respectively. They haven't left yet, though, as they were waiting for Timmy, who was still standing at the starting point.

The triangle-headed boy turned his head to the bucktoothed boy and asked: "You coming with us?"

"Nah thanks", Timmy replied. "I'm waiting for Trixie to come back". Phineas then noticed that all the way down the spiral staircase, Trixie was standing there, apparently wanting to slide down again.

"Suit yourself", Phineas said as he, Ferb, Isabella and Chloe sled down.

* * *

Timmy's face lit up as he finally saw Trixie appear. He didn't beat around the bush, as he approached the asian girl and asked her: "Hey, Trixie! I was wondering if we could, umm, take this slide... together?"

Trixie was about to deny him again, but then remembered that she promised to be nicer to unpopulars like Timmy. She then remembered that she sort of kinda liked Timmy, but she couldn't see him and her dating. Not yet. She knows too little about Timmy. Right now, it's just hanging out as acquaintances.

With her popularity actually not being at risk this time, she thought hanging out with him shouldn't hurt.

"Oh, alright then", Trixie accepted. "Let's go together."

Timmy practically jumped with joy with the biggest smile on his face, as he hollered: "YAHOO!"

"But just as acquaintances: we're not on a date or anything", Trixie added.

"Darn..."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz found himself on the floor again. His groin still hurt from that impact earlier that left him paralyzed. Until some blonde kid took his labcoat that is, causing the evil scientist to be dragged all the way down by the rainbow-colored stream.

Doof was completely soaked and felt tired. He checked the time: 5:12. He wanted to go home, so he went to the closet on the third floor to pick up Norm.

"Alright Norm", Heinz announced. "Pack up what's left of the cauldron; we're going back to Danville."

"OKEY DOKEY, SIR", Norm replied. But before he did anything, the robot man asked: "SAY SIR, WHY ARE YOU SO WET?"

"Oh, I got stuck in a crazy looking water slide or something", Doofenshmirtz replied, gesturing at the water slide Phineas and Ferb made.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN", Norm said. "I'D LIKE TO SLIDE THIS ONE DOWN TOO."

Then Norm launched himself in the sky.

Heinz stood there, watching Norm taking off and going through ceilings.

"Uh oh", Doof realized.

* * *

5:25. Chloe and Phineas were in the jacuzzi part of the slide, in the middle of a discussion. Ferb and Isabella were listening.

"I bet my parents will LOVE that pet of yours", Chloe claimed. "Mom and Dad are always excited about exotic wildlife, although I'm afraid they'll take Perry all the way back to Australia."

"No worries", Phineas said. "Perry will always find his way back to us. He followed us all the way to Africa once."

Isabella looked down at the bar section of the slide, seeing a brown-haired fellow with a pink cap and a black-haired girl taller than him. The mexican-jewish girl recognized them: "Hey look, I see Timmy and Trixie down there."

Phineas, Ferb and Chloe went to Isabella and looked in the direction Isabella was watching.

"It looks like they're having a good time", Chloe observed.

Phineas said: "Told ya they'd be a good couple."

"Actually, they seem more like acquaintances right now", Ferb corrected.

Seeing Timmy and Trixie reminded Phineas to check up on his other friends. He saw Buford and Baljeet on the carrousel, Chester and AJ at the disco floor, and Irving appeared to be clinging at a tube in front of the very jacuzzi Phineas was.

He also saw some other guys he now recognized since today. Veronica was at the bar too, glaring a little at Trixie for some reason. Tad and Chad were relaxing at the other side of the jacuzzi and Remy had just exited the slide.

Phineas was deliberately trying to find another person, but couldn't quite see them, so he turned to his brother. "Ferb", he asked, "do you know where Candace is?"

* * *

Candace was eagerly waiting at the mall entrance, waiting for her mom to show up. It was 5:29, so Mom could show up any minute. Despite her optimism, a small part couldn't help to be nervous as well. While she was mainly confident that the Ferbtastic Phinmazing Super Cool Slide Of Fun would stay put, the so-called 'mysterious force' she has dubbed has made the craziest chain reactions of coincidences in order to make the most impossible-to-get-rid-of inventions disappear in a flash. The cartoon theather that got up and danced away was still fresh in her mind. Even things that she didn't mean to bust her brothers for were gone in the most impossible ways, like the giant scrapbook she, Phineas and Ferb made for Jeremy's birthday.

Candace checked her phone. 5:30. Mom and Dad should be here any second, but she doesn't see them or their car. She was starting to lose patience.

Then she heard a giant splash and an equally large crash. Candace looked at the direction of the slide and couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Norm took about 20 minutes jumping from the closet to the slide. He was so excited that it was likely he wanted to make a cannonball, but as he finally hit the slide, he realized that, not only did he take so long that the impact was too shattering, but that he forgot that water slides do NOT equal swimming pools.

So there was the giant robot man, sitting on the floor with the scrap metal rubbish that was once the Coolest Slide Ever, floating in shallow, rainbow water, alongside thousands of kids staring angrily at him.

"OOPS. IT SEEMS LIKE I ACCIDENTALLY BROKE THE SLIDE", Norm said. "LET ME CLEAN IT UP FOR YOU." Norm's hands turned into a vacuum head and a hose. The hose sucked up the water while the vacuum head picked up the broken parts of the slide. After that, he fixed the floor that was indented by Norm's impact.

Despite that Norm cleaned up the place as if there never was a Ferbtasic Phinmazing slide, the kids were still mad at the robot.

At this moment, Doofenshmirtz has already reached his robot man, complaining: "Norm, what did you do? Now I have to pay the property damages with the alimony I was gonna use for the inator for tomorrow!"

Then Chester approached Doof, facing the kids while pointing at him and said: "Hey, it's the pharmacist I took his labcoat from! And he seems to know that robot man!"

Then an indian, bespectabled boy, Sanjay, responded: "That means HE is responsible for the destruction of the Coolest Slide Ever!"

Tad and Chad then jumped out of the crowd, as Tad said: "I say we chase 'em both down!" His black-skinned friend agreed.

The entire crowd suddenly gained pitchforks and torches while staring angrily at Doof.

Doofenshmirtz could only say: "Oh, poo", before he and Norm started to run away and the entire mob gave chase.

The only kids that remained were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Timmy, Chloe, AJ, Trixie and Veronica. And Perry.

* * *

Candace couldn't believe her eyes. The mysterious force has triumphed yet again! Phineas and Ferb, yet again, got away with inventing large things, all thanks to coincidences and pure, dumb luck.

She was so devastated that she forgot about her mom, until she heard a voice behind her.

"So, where is this 'giant, very complicated slide'?"

Candace turned around and saw Mom and Dad.


	19. Restroom Revelation

Bad luck always seems to stick to Candace whenever she wants to bust her brothers. The invention of the day stays put like an immovable brick wall, but whenever Mom and Dad show up, it _always_ disappears at the very last second. It never ceased to annoy the long-necked teenager.

But this one's got to be one of the most ridiculous ways. Mom will never believe her when she tells it.

"Well? Where is this slide", Linda repeats her question.

Candace leaves a big sigh and tells what happened, despite her knowing that her mom will never believe it. "Some giant robot man had destroyed the slide and cleaned up the mess he left. Then he and some pharmacist that lost his labcoat got chased away by the attendants of the slide."

After a bit of silence, Linda told her daughter: "You are aware that I'm not going to believe such wild fantasies, right?"

"I could hardly believe it myself", Candace said disappointedly, "But it's the truth, I swear."

Lawrence then said: "Don't worry too much about whatever happened. Did you have fun?"

Candace then lightened up and said: "Actually, yes. Yes I did. Phineas and Ferb too, they're over there". She pointed towards Phinas, Ferb and their friends.

Candace, Linda and Lawrence approached Phineas and Ferb as they were still talking about the fun times of today. Trixie's parents were also approaching the group.

"Oh hey Mom and Dad, hey Candace", Phineas said. "We had a fantastic time, and we made a giant water slide! But then some robot man destroyed it and got chased away. And, we made friends with some of the locals." Phineas gestured towards Timmy, AJ, Chloe, Trixie and Veronica. He also noticed Trixie's parents, as he said: "Oh hey, Mr and Mrs Tang. If you were wondering where our slide was, well-"

"We heard it", Mrs Tang interrupted. "We're only here to pick up Trixie. Are you all right?"

"Mother, I'm fine", Trixie said.

"Isn't that a coincidence", Lawrence said. "We're here to pick up our sons and their friends."

Mrs Tang faced Linda and Lawrence and asked: "So, you must be the parents of these young talents with the uncouth appearances."

Linda and Lawrence stared a bit awkwardly at Mrs Tang due to the way she worded their two sons, before Linda said: "We ARE Phineas and Ferb's parents, yes."

Lawrence then turned to Phineas and Ferb and asked: "Well, boys, ready to go?"

"Wait", Isabella said. "I um, first want to talk to Candace and Trixie, privately."

Everyone just stared at the mexian-jewish girl, as Candace and Trixie approached her with confusion.

"Yeah, there are some things I want to talk with them about", Isabella said. Then she whispered to Candace and Trixie: "Isn't that right, _Trixtan_?"

Candace and Trixie's eyes widened with shock. How did Isabella figure that out?!

"Why are they suddenly so shocked", Chloe questioned.

"I know right", Phineas replied. "As if Isabella knows one of their darkest secrets."

Timmy was silent on the subject. He actually knew one secret of Trixie, which was her love for comic books. But he only knew it as Timantha, which he turned into as an accidental wish. Plus, he has no idea how Isabella would know this secret, nor could he explain how Candace would fit in all of this.

Trixie quickly requested: " _ **Mother**_ , could you make it so no one can sneak upon us while we're away?"

Trixie's mom wasn't particularly glad that an unpopular seemed to know something about Trixie, fearing that Isabella might blackmail her daughter. However, despite the reluctant face she's showing, she snapped her fingers, as the bodyguard from earlier this day showed up. "Your bodyguard will protect you three", Mrs Tang explained. "And don't worry about him overhearing certain things, he's wearing ear plugs."

"Thanks, Mother", Trixie replied. The group was heading to the girl's restroom.

The rest of the group was sitting on a bench.

Then AJ remarked: "Hey, where's Veronica?"

"Nonono", Buford said. "It's 'Where's Perry', and he's right there". He pointed towards Perry, who was being held by Phineas, and then chattered.

"What I mean is, that Veronica's missing", AJ corrected himself. The group then noticed the lack of a cheerleader-dressed blonde.

"Maybe she went to the same place as Chester?", Timmy guessed. Then the group saw Chester returning, with his green vest slightly ripped. "What did I miss", Chester asked.

* * *

Veronica left as early as she saw Trixie's eyes widen. That means Isabella knows a secret Trixie holds dear! Honestly, she didn't want to spread any rumors about her friend around, but she was very curious how some middle-class girl, no, TWO middle-class girls (she remembered Candace was involved somehow), seemed to know something about Dimmsdale's most popular girl that no one else does.

Veronica hid herself in one of the stalls in the girl's restroom, as she guessed the trio would discuss this secret there. She didn't lock her stall as that would cause suspicion.

Her guess would turn out right as Trixie, Candace and Isabella have entered the restroom.

* * *

"Alright Isabella", Trixie started. "I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you about this Trixtan guy."

"There's really no need to be pretending", Isabella said with a smug face. "All three of us know that Trixtan is just you in boy clothes."

"Be quiet", Trixie worried. "You never know if someone else is snooping on us."

Candace spoke: "Besides, how did you even figure it out?"

Isabella revealed: "When I was calling Phineas at the gym, I saw from the corner of my eye that 'Trixtan' was holding an eerily similar phone as Trixie was holding before I confronted her about her behavior. Same rose gold color with the same diamond decorations. I noticed early on how similar Trixtan's face was compared to Trixie's and 'his' voice also sounded like Trixie trying to lower her voice. I basically put two and two together and concluded that Trixie was pretending to be a boy."

Candace and Trixie stared at Isabella, surprised that she was able to figure those things out as if it were child's play.

"I learned how to pick up on such things to get my Eagle's Sight and Bat's Hearing patches", Isabella proudly explained.

Trixie looked questioningly at Candace.

"She's a Fireside Girl", Candace explained. "They're girl scouts."

"But I'm not here to gloat in your faces that I know your secret", Isabella said, "because frankly, I actually something to ask about it."

"Ummm... go ahead?", Trixie said.

"Why did you even dress up as a boy", Isabella asked. "I mean, you could've just hung out with Candace as yourself."

"Umm, hello, Candace is the sister of a set of dorks", Trixie said in an annoyed tone. "And I didn't believe they could make amazing things back when I hung out with her. If I went as myself, my popularity would decrease."

"Sure, I believe that", Isabella said. "But I cannot help to think there's another reason why you dressed up as a boy. Something that lowers your popularity even more when known."

Trixie's eyes began to widen slowly.

"Also", Isabella added, "There _has_ to be a reason why you wanted to hang out with Candace. I mean, like you said, she's just the sister of some dorks. Nothing special."

Trixie began to sweat, and grimace a little too out of worry.

"Plus", Isabella added, "I cannot help to notice that one of your bags, supposedly full of clothes, also has an awfully rectangular indention. As if, from a hard-cover comic book..."

"Alright, alright", Trixie interrupted. "I confess, I confess."

"Wait, Trixie, are you sure about that", Candace asked. "What if Isabella decides to snitch on you?!"

"Trixie has not to worry about me", Isabella said. "I won't tell anything to anybody: that's the scout's honor. And if someone else snooped on us and does snitch it out, it's gonna be bad news for them."

Isabella approached Trixie and continued: "Maybe whatever your secret is, you should probably confess one day, but until then my lips are sealed. So go ahead."

Trixie left out a big sigh, and said: "I... I'm actually a big fan of boy comics and video games. Skull Squisher is one of my all-time favorite comics, and today, a special 10th anniverary comic book album was released, which I really wanted to get. Incidentally, that's how I met Candace. She wasn't weirded out by my strange hobby, which is how we became friends. It, in fact, reminds me of Timantha, a girl I met right before my birthday. She also could say she liked both Skull Squisher and Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. I saw it back in Candace."

Trixie then held Isabella by her shoulders and pleaded: "Please, Isabella, don't tell this to anyone! My popularity will be basically nonexistant if anyone gets to know about this. Not even my own _parents_ know this! Oh, please, please, please!" Trixie's eyes got all wet and misty.

Isabella then said: "Like I said, my lips are sealed."

Trixie then hugged Isabella, and said: "Oh thank you, thank you! I couldn't thank you enough!"

"However, you probably should tell someone else one day", Isabella said when she got released from her hug. "Right now, people only appreciate you for what you show them, but not for who you really are. Living a lie like that is going to hurt someday."

"Maybe you're right, but I'll be treated like dirt by everyone", Trixie said.

"Then everyone else is dirt", Isabella said. "You like to read comics, so what? Girls can read comics too, and if your clique of populars cannot accept that, then they're no real friends."

"You could always start small", Candace suggested. "Besides Timantha or me, you could ask your other closest friend."

"You mean Veronica?" Trixie asked. "I dunno, she seems to like me just for the side I show everyone..."

Trixie then realized something completely different. "Actually, it's really convenient that we're in a restroom, because I really got to go!"

She opened one of the stalls, and to her, Candace and Isabella's surprise, someone was hiding there.

Trixie uttered: "Veronica?"

* * *

Veronica heard about everything and had no idea what to think of it. Trixie Tang, the most popular girl of Dimmsdale and her BFF for life, actually likes to read comics targeted to nerdy boys. It's a bit hard for the cheerleader to let that sink in, since popular girls and comic books go as well together as chocolate and Brussels sprouts. At least, that's how she's been taught.

While it isn't the weirdest secret she discovered today (that would be the platypus being a secret agent), it is definitely one that rocked her world upside down. One that Veronica felt a bit ill about. It was much easier for her to deal with Perry's secret, because A: she only knew Perry since today, and B: secret agents are actually cool. But Trixie has been her best friend since Kindergarten, and now one of her most defining traits was nothing more than deceit. And the truth wasn't as cool as being a secret agent: it was being a comic nerd. She felt being lied to for half her life. She definitely wasn't ready for this.

It's quite clear that she wasn't supposed to know this yet and regretted hiding in the restroom stall.

And it looked like she wasn't going to get away with snooping on her either, as Trixie not only had to go to the toilet, but just so happened to pick the exact stall Veronica was hiding in, making the blonde regretting her decision even more.

"Veronica?" Trixie uttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm", Veronica stammered, while breaking out cold sweat and shifting her eyes. "Uh, I um, had to... go, too?"

"Do you think she heard everything we discussed so far", Candace asked.

"I think that was the entire point", Isabella concluded with a miffed expression. "She didn't lock her stall and we picked a room where no one is supposedly here, it's clear she was snooping on us."

Trixie asked: "Veronica, is that true?"

Veronica began to sweat even more, but after a moment, admitted: "...yes. The curiosity got the better of me, I'm so sorry..."

Trixie was a little miffed that her best friend was spying on her just to get something out of her. "I can't believe it", she said. "My best friend, my BFF, decided to snoop on me, and now she has possession of some of the biggest dirt that could ruin my entire social life in ten seconds flat! How could you, Veronica?"

"Wait", Veronica exclaimed. "I didn't want to spread dirt about you around! I was just curious, that's all."

"Sure", Trixie said. "I would actually believe that if you didn't just so happen to have a gossipmouth."

Veronica pleaded: "Trixie, I swear I'll keep it a secret. If I don't, I'll ruin my own social life alongside."

Trixie thought for a bit. "Alright", she said.

"What, you accept it just like that", Candace complained.

"Well, she's _still_ my best friend", Trixie responded.

"Wait", Isabella realized. "Veronica overheard your secret, which may end your social life because it's controversial. Does she even still want to be your friend now she knows it?"

Candace, Trixie and Isabella looked questioningly at Veronica.

Veronica looked down as she said: "I have to admit that it's a hard to take in that my BFF, a popular girl, likes comics for boys, something which is frowned upon here in Dimmsdale." Veronica's eyes swelled with tears as she continued: "And to be honest, I feel, like, being deceived for half of my entire life, since Trixie never showed this side ever since we became friends... She, in fact, showed disgust towards comics..."

Trixie handed her friend a handkerchief to dry up her tears. Veronica took the handkerchief as she said: "So, yeah, it feels like everything I knew about Trixie suddenly shattered completely... but it got me wondering..."

She then stared directly in Trixie's face and asked: "How _is_ that Skull Squisher comic, exactly?"

* * *

"Those girls sure are taking a long time", Timmy pondered.

"Well, you know girls", Buford said. "Always gossippin' for hours."

"Not _all_ girls do that", Chloe complained.

The gang of friends, as well as Phineas and Ferb's parents and Trixie's parents, are still waiting for Candace, Isabella and Trixie (and also Veronica) to show up. While the kids still sat on the bench, Trixie's mom stood nearby while impatiently tapping her foot, and Candace's mom leaned on the bench's back railing.

Phineas checked the time on his cellphone. 5:50. "It's almost closing time", Phineas said. "I sure hope they're almost done-"

As Phineas said this, the bodyguard at the girl's restroom began to move, as the door opened and four figures popped out. Isabella, Candace Trixie and Veronica. All seemed to have a good time as they approached the group.

"We're so sorry it took so long", Trixie apologized. "Apparently Veronica snuck up on us. We had a little argument but everything's fine now."

"Sure looks like it", Linda commented.

"Hm, apology accepted", Mrs Tang said in a neutral tone. "But now we have to get out of here before the mall closes.

* * *

The whole group is outside now. Before they parted ways, Phineas asked: "So what are you guys gonna do once you get home?"

"Mom and Dad should probably be done cooking supper now", Timmy said. "And after that I probably got to deal with the meanest babysitter ever. Speaking of which, I should be going. I don't think my parents would appreciate it when I get home late!"

Timmy ran away quickly.

"Same for me", Chloe added, as she ran in the same direction.

As they disappeared behind the corner of the mall, Phineas swore he heard some 'poofs' from said direction, but figured it might be his imagination.

"Chester and I have to go, too", AJ said. "But luckily, it's not too far from here. Chester lives with his dad at the Happy Trails Trailer Park, and my house is across the railroad near the trailer park." With that said, Chester and AJ sped away after saying goodbye.

"I made some selfies when I was at that slide of yours", Trixie said. "I'll be posting them on Crazebook!"

"Hey, I also made some photos", Irving interrupted. "But I post them on my fanmade Phineas and Ferb Dumblr blog!"

Trixie cleared her throat, and Irving took a step back. "And then I'll be chatting with Veronica on Strype", the popular girl continued.

"Like, totally!" Veronica confirmed. "Hey, Candace, Isabella, d'you have Strype too? Maybe you can, like, join in!"

Candace, Isabella, Trixie and Veronica shared their Strype account names. Then Trixie and Veronica departed with Trixie's parents (Mr and Mrs Tang will be driving Veronica home on their own). This was the cue for Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and the parents to depart back to the apartment.

"Sooo...", Phineas asked his mom, "How was your hunt for antiques?"

"Honestly, it could've been better", Linda said. "We couldn't find anything interesting today."

"We did meet a peculiar man that sold busted 'anti-fairy' devices, though", Lawrence said. "We managed to get a rusted pot for real cheap, which looks sort of antique, right dear?"

The van stopped a few streets further at the apartment.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The story's got a little longer than expected. This here is a merge between Chapters 22 and 23 of the original revision, and yeah, this one's pretty long too._

 _Next up is the final chapter, which were originally Chapters 24 and 25._

 _If you like the story, feel free to favorite, follow and/or review and tell me what you think._


	20. Chat Session: Day 1

9:02. Strype chatroom **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'** has been made by **TellMeImPretty**.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** has been added to the group.

 **PnFBuster117** has been added to the group.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** has been added to the group.

 **PnFBuster117:** Thx for adding us Trix

 **TellMeImPretty:** np

 **TellMeImPretty:** today's been quite a day hasn't it

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Totally!

 **PnFBuster117:** well duh

 **PnFBuster117:** _every_ day involving Phineas and Ferb would be quite a day

 **PnFBuster117:** cuz they do stuff like this all summer

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** It's not like Trixie or Veronica would know that Candace

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** They only met us all just today

 **TellMeImPretty:** To be fair, a lot of weird things happen around Dimmsdale

 **TellMeImPretty:** also today wasn't only weird because of Phineas and Ferb

 **TellMeImPretty** : I also have to get used to the fact that three more people know one of my deepest secrets

 **TellMeImPretty:** including my BFF that only knew the fake-ish me

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** yeah

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** it's still a bit hard to take in that someone like Trixie actually enjoys boy comics

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** and then the two of us then will treat the unpops nicer too thx 2 that bet

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** best bet ever btw

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Don't rub it in

 **TellMeImPretty:** Well I'll say it's probably the best day ever

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** heh, don't tell Phineas

 **TellMeImPretty:** I mean, because I lost that bet, I can be a little more honest to everyone

 **TellMeImPretty:** even though it's just for a week

 **TellMeImPretty:** Plus I made two new friends to which I can actually be honest with my hobbies about

 **TellMeImPretty:** And I can be more honest about my boy side to my BFF too

 **TellMeImPretty:** AND she's totally loving boy comics too now

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** wait no I'm not

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** just because Skull Squisher intrigued me doesn't mean I'm a boy comic nerd.

 **TellMeImPretty:** yeah right

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** oh sure

 **PnFBuster117:** but of course

 **PnFBuster117:** when we opened that special album of Trixie and spent ten minutes reading the first few pages

 **PnFBuster117:** you were definitely not gushing over the action panels

 **FiresideIsabella:** and you were totally not excited to see more, or disappointed that we had to go so soon

 **TellMeImPretty:** and you were definitely not asking me if you could borrow my book for a while either

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** ok ok I get your point

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** I guess I'm a bit uncomfortable about myself liking something that goes against my class

 **TellMeImPretty:** I guess you might need boy clothes too

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** yeah I guess

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** anyway thx for introducing me to Skull Squisher, Trixie

 **TellMeImPretty:** np Veronica

 **PnFBuster117:** we were an awfully long time in the restroom there actually

 **PnFBuster117:** I mean your mom had a pretty mean face when we got out

 **TellMeImPretty:** yeah that's true

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** To be fair none of us expected this really

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** I mean, I expected it to take just five or ten mins at most

 **TellMeImPretty:** I think the extra time was worth it though

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** It's late now

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** I guess we've to end our chat now

 **TellMeImPretty:** Yeah...

 **PnFBuster117:** Wait!

 **PnFBuster117:** before you go I wanna ask something Trix

 **TellMeImPretty:** Sure, what is it?

 **PnFBuster117:** I wanna tell Stacy, Jeremy and Jenny about today and stuff

 **PnFBuster117:** They're friends of mine and are also on vacation

 **PnFBuster117:** I'll be calling them or something

 **TellMeImPretty:** okay

 **TellMeImPretty:** so what do you need from me then

 **PnFBuster117:** Well, I also wanna tell them about you

 **TellMeImPretty:** oh you can tell them about me, silly

 **TellMeImPretty:** as long as you don't reveal my secret it's fine

 **PnFBuster117:** Yeah kinda figured myself

 **TellMeImPretty:** so

 **TellMeImPretty:** see you guys tomorrow then

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** totes

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Of course!

 **PnFBuster117:** I'll text you our current address tomorrow ok

 **TellMeImPretty:** sounds good to me

 **PnFBuster117:** ok then

 **PnFBuster117:** see you guys tomorrow

 **FiresideIsabella117:** Yeah, and have a good night

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** see ya l8r

 **TellMeImPretty:** bye everyone

 **PnFBuster117** logged off.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** logged off.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** logged off.

 **TellMeImPretty** logged off.

* * *

Veronica turned the power of her computer off. Today has been quite a day. She and her best friend Trixie met some of the most extraordinary kids, they both will be acting nicer to unpopulars because Trixie lost a bet, and when Veronica thought it couldn't get any weirder than the two kids' pet platypus being a secret agent, it turns out that Trixie is a secret fangirl for boy comics. And now _she_ is, too! Well, in denial, that is. She's more closeted than a closet fan whose closet is closeted as well.

Veronica reminsced of what happened in that restroom.

 _"How_ is _that Skull Squisher comic, exactly?" Veronica asked Trixie, staring at her directly in her face._

 _Her asian friend was dumbfounded when the blonde asked her that. Candace and Isabella were equally dumbfounded. None of them expected Veronica to take interest in the action-filled boy comics, especially after directly stating she felt sort of betrayed._

 _Veronica noticed this and explained: "I um, thought that, if Trixie could like something like a boy's comic, then there's probably something in it that_ I _could like too, right?"_

 _Trixie said: "Well, I'm not sure if you could get into it per se, but I like the fighting in it and how gory they sometimes get. The designs look awesome too, in my opinion."_

 _Trixie then pulled her Skull Squisher album from her shopping bag. "Today, I bought a special 10th anniversary album, mint condition", she said. "It includes the very first comic, so if you're_ really _interested, maybe we can all read along?"_

 _"Sounds good to me", Isabella said. "That way, Veronica can have a proper opinion on it."_

 _Veronica hesitated a bit, but decided to accept Trixie's offer. The raven-haired girl removed the plastic wrapping and opened the hardcover book, sniffing at the opened pages with delight. "Aah, I love the smell of newly-printed comics", she muttered._

 _She noticed it made Veronica feel a bit uneasy and apologized: "Oh, um, sorry. Let's just get to the first page, shall we?"_

 _The quartet read the first few pages of the Skull Squisher comic. While Trixie, Isabella and Candace were already into it, Veronica was unimpressed. At first. But she quickly got more and more interested per panel, and seemed won over when they hit the fighting scene on the fourth page._

 _"Ohmigosh that looks amazing", she squealed. "Like, the way he punches that guy and how he snapped the neck of that other guy, and, like, the colors! The colors, they mesh so well with the action! And-"_

 _She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the other three staring at her. Her BFF in particular was grinning with a precious smile._

 _Veronica cleared her throat and said: "...so yeah, this seems not too bad..."_

 _"Sure, sure", Candace said with a sarcastic tone. "Shall we continue?"_

 _They read the rest of the comic, with Veronica still squealing slightly per panel. As they finished, Veronica was basically convinced. Isabella checked the time, and then said alarmingly: "Oh my gosh, it's ten before six! We have to go back to Phineas and Ferb's parents!"_

 _"Aww, so soon", Veronica said. "We're not even halfway through the book!"_

 _"Well, it IS a pretty thick collector's item..." Trixie replied._

 _"Please Trixie, can I borrow that book", Veronica asked. "I promise you get it back tomorrow."_

 _"Sorry, but I don't want to lend out this special book so soon", Trixie said. "But I promise I'll let you read in it again tomorrow"_

 _Veronica hugged her best friend, thanking her, but also blushing slightly out of embarrassment. She straightened herself and cleared her throat._

 _"Say, wasn't there a bodyguard in fromt of our door, with earplugs", Candace remembered. "How do we tell him to get out?"_

 _"Simple, we just call him with the phone", Trixie answered. "He'll feel the buzz in his pocket."_

 _Trixie dialed the number of her bodyguard, and about a half minute later they stepped out of the restroom._

The blonde actually got a lot more respect for her asian friend that day. Before, to Veronica, Trixie was just a popular girl like her, but better, prettier and just had more, which made Veronica really envious at times. But her secret liking for boy stuff gave Trixie a rebellious vibe, and her fear that her parents or her popular friends may not approve of this, made Trixie not as perfect as she showed.

Maybe it was time to throw that Trixie wig away.

* * *

Trixie turned the power of her computer off after reviewing her CrazeBook post. This certainly was a crazy day that flipped over the week. Those Phineas and Ferb guys certainly were some special kids that could create a bunch of stuff, and their sister Candace, who discovered her secret liking for comics, turned out to be a great friend, albeit a little obsessive at times. As if she was also her big sister.

She also felt glad that her best friend Veronica got to know this side too, even though she's still miffed that her blonde friend had to find out by spying on her. But as it turned out, Veronica got to become a fan of Skull Squisher too, sorta, and that convinced Trixie enough that Veronica won't tell this to other people.

Another thing that surprised her, was that on the Best Slide Ever, she and Timmy actually hit it off pretty nicely, albeit as acquaintances. Trixie thought that Timmy would be just another boy that liked her for her appearance, but that bucktoothed boy apparently knew a lot about Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, and shipped the same pairings as her. When Timmy revealed his liking for the soap, she thought it was just a bluff to get friendly with her, but the bet she lost actually managed her to discover that Timmy was an avid fan. And eerily enough, had now even closer resemblances to Timantha.

But her secret liking for boy stuff is the only thing Timantha knew about that Timmy seemingly didn't. However, Trixie was thinking on, maybe, telling Timmy this.

Then Trixie realized that her mother may be right about one thing: that maybe being nice to everyone for a week IS changing her...

* * *

Isabella turned the power of her tablet off, which she used Strype on. She, alongside the other Danvillian kids and Candace, are already in pajamas in the bedroom. She's seeing Candace heavily texting Stacy and Jeremy about today's events. She then turned to Phineas:

"So, what did you think of the first day in Dimmsdale?"

Phineas turned to the raven-haired girl and replied: "Today was great! I got to meet new friends and we made the best water slide ever! How was your day, Isabella?"

Isabella said: "Great! That slide was amazing, Phineas..." Oh, how she loved to compliment Phineas, especially when it was true. "Although it did start a bit rough when we met Trixie, but I think we hit it off nicely in the end."

"Oh, speaking of that", Phineas said.

"I know", Isabella interrupted. "I'm sorry for dragging you guys in an extremely risky bet."

"No, not about that, Isabella", Phineas said. "I was just wondering what took you guys so long in the restroom at the end."

"Nope, can't tell", Isabella said. "It's a secret."

"Aw man", Phineas sighed.

Isabella reflected on Trixie's secret, since that was being discussed in that very restroom. When she discovered it, she was actually quite surprised, but it did make her respect Trixie more. Although, she wished that Trixie would be more open about her liking for boy stuff, instead of acting like a snobby brat (which she'll thankfully halt for a week thanks to that bet). There's nothing to be ashamed of about liking comics.

* * *

Perry, who was resting on Ferb's lap, overheard Isabella and Phineas. He heard about a secret. Hopefully, this wasn't the same secret as the one he had with Veronica. Yes, she also came out of that restroom, and Perry did notice her sneaking in there too. But since she snuck in there after Trixie's reaction, this probably wasn't about the teal platypus. Perry guessed that it was about Trixie's own secret, which he witnessed a part of.

His first day in Dimmsdale was quite something for Perry too. He discovered himself that Trixie was more than she lets on, with her secret liking for boy things. He didn't witness all, but he saw enough to put the pieces together. Luckily, Trixie didn't discover Perry's own secret, even though she could have very easily.

Her best friend Veronica, however, did discover Perry's secret, thanks to his nemesis unknowingly attracting attention. Hopefully, she'd keep it a secret.

Though Perry couldn't help to fear Veronica would blab anyway, especially now she and Trixie appear to be friends with Isabella and Candace.

But maybe Perry worries too much. Stacy hasn't blabbed yet, either. Right now, it's unknown what the future will hold.

* * *

Timmy lied on his bed, as his fairy godparents and godbrother poofed in front of him. As he suspected earlier, his parents were away this evening and left the pink-hatted boy with the evil red-headed teenager that is Vicky. Timmy just got sent to bed after some tiring chores, in trade for not getting tortured by flamethrowers.

Despite having done those said chores, Timmy had a smile on his face, as he reminisced to what happened this afternoon. As he laid on his bed with said smile, his fairies poofed in front of him.

"Man, what a day", Timmy said. "I met a bunch of cool new friends, rode an amazing waterslide, prevented Remy from destroying it, and best of all..."

"...you discovered green hair is a natural occurrence on planet Earth?", Cosmo interrupted. "Or is it that I had the best cheater mustache ever?"

"...I actually got to hang out with Trixie by being myself", Timmy continued, completely ignoring Cosmo. "And she actually took interest in what I said! AND it's gonna be like that the whole week!" Timmy left a sigh of love.

"Dang it", Cosmo said. "I was gonna guess my sandwich next!"

Wanda rolled her eyes at Cosmo's statement. She then turned to Timmy and told him: "I don't know, Timmy. Trixie was like that because she lost that bet. Maybe she isn't being honest with you."

Timmy realized that could be true. But he responded: "That's possible, but I'd like to think she was honest."

Wanda was still concerned: "You can't be completely sure about it, sport. Unless she told you a secret that only, say, the girl you once were knew."

"When I was Timantha?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, I guess that would sell it. But for some reason, I'm beginning to think that as of today, a few more people also know her boy side now."

"Like whom?" Wanda asked.

Before Timmy could answer, Chloe crashed through his room.

"Timmy, I got to talk to you and our godparents about something", she exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Timmy was confused. He questioned: "Wait, how did you get past Vicky-"

"That's not important right now", Chloe interrupted. "Look!"

She held a tablet, showing CrazeBook. The post she was currently viewing was from Trixie and showed one of her selfies on the slide from earlier.

"Cool, Trixie posted her selfies", Timmy said. "And look, I'm on some of them too!"

"And look how sick we look as his bracelets", Cosmo said.

Chloe got a little irritated as she said: "It's not about the selfies! Look who liked this photo!" She then pointed to the like list. More specifically, she pointed to a specific person that liked it.

It was Denzel Crocker, Timmy's crazy teacher.

"Mr Crocker?" Timmy said.

"And this ain't the only one, either", Chloe replied. She viewed all the other photos Trixie made on the slide and showed them one by one, pointing at the note that Crocker liked it at each of them.

"So, Crocker liked them, so what?" Timmy asked.

"So what, he says", Chloe said, as if she couldn't believe what his bucktoothed friend said. "Timmy, Mr. Crocker has NEVER liked any of Trixie's selfies!"

Timmy's eyes widened a little. "Hey, that's true", Timmy realized. "But why did he like these ones?"

"Because these selfies are different from any other Trixie made", Chloe said. "Most of them are about showing off clothes or other costly stuff. But these ones show off the slide Phineas and Ferb made."

"It also seems that she credited Phineas and Ferb at every one of these pictures", Wanda noted. "And also saying that those two are unlike any other kid she met."

"So, I guess Crocker's taking interest in Phineas and Ferb", Timmy asked.

"More than that", Chloe said. "Take in account his not-so-secret obsession with fairies, Timmy."

Timmy's eyes widened completely. "Wait", he said. "You don't suppose..."

"I do suppose, Timmy", Chloe said. "I believe that Mr Crocker..."

Then, together with Timmy, she finished:

"...THINKS PHINEAS AND FERB HAVE FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Then they heard Vicky's voice from below: "Would you two keep it quiet?! I can't hear my favorite tv show when you're yelling!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter is a bit on the unusual side compared to the previous chapters. For starters, it begins in a different format. I've only done it like that so it gives off a more chatroom-ish style. Hope you're not all too bothered by this choice!_

 _This is also my first chapter with a flashback (that isn't told by Doofenshmirtz to anyone), shown in italics._

 _Also, we've reached the end of Bet-tle at the Mall, though it ends on a somewhat cliffhanger-ish note. When this story was first written, there was no sequel yet, but as of this revamp, you can check out Crocknapped next._

 _If you liked this story... well, since this story is finished, it would probably be weird if you followed it, but you can still favorite it and tell me what you think!_


End file.
